Stranger Love
by saturdae night
Summary: Malam itu, Johnny berubah menjadi kucing karena sesuatu yang dia tidak paham. Dan dia berhasil terjebak dikediaman penulis amatir Moon Taeil yang butuh cinta. Semua makin rumit kala pria biru datang menempatkan potongan puzzle pada dirinya. [NCT Johnny S x Taeil M;Johnil;yaoi]
1. Seekor Kucing

Bagian 1

 _"Seekor Kucing"_

* * *

Johnny kesal dengan ayahnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menyewa apartemen untuk sementara waktu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kurang dari diri Johnny? Dia tampan, dia pintar, urusan bisnis? Semuanya mudah baginya. Tapi bukan itu! Titik masalahnya adalah, mengapa ia mendapat hak waris sedikit sekali?

Dia mati-matian belajar bisnis untuk hak waris itu! Ya, sebutlah Johnny haus kekuasaan, gila harta atau iri dengan kakaknya. Karena yang Johnny inginkan hanya hak waris yang menggiurkan!

Prestasinya bagus, akademik, olahraga, seni, tata krama dan sebagainya. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk hak waris itu?!

Ayah hanya memberi 20% saham perusahannya di luar negri. Jelas kalah banyak dibanding kakaknya yang memegang sisanya. Hei, bahkan dalam urusan bisnis, Johnny jauh lebih baik dari sang Kakak. 20% tentu bukanlah apa apa baginya.

Padahal, demi tuhan, 20% saham ayahnya yang diluar negeri itu sudah sangatlah besar! Bisa menghidupimu sampai keturunanmu yang kesekian lahir. Tapi yang Johnny lihat bukanlah dalam bentuk nyata tapi dalam bentuk angka! 20 dan 80 adalah dua angka yang sangat jauh selisihnya.

Johnny memanglah gila. Dia tidak pernah menganggap 20% itu adalah cukup untuknya selama nomimal milik kakaknya lebih banyak.

Johnny kesal. Dasar! Sekarang, dia jadi jengkel sekali jika mengingatnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya berusaha fokus mengendarai mobil.

Minum memang terdengar menarik untuk saat saat seperti ini. Tapi dia pasti bingung.

Johnny belum pernah ke klub malam untuk sekedar minum minum atau menghabiskan satu malam penuh gairah dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama wanita di satu ranjang. Hidup Johnny memang dihabiskan dengan belajar tentang bisnis demi mengambil harta warisan itu.

Dia benar benar kehabisan ide tapi dia tidak mau ke klub malam. Menurutnya para wanita penghibur itu tidak akan membuatnya lebih baik, cukum minum saja.

Dan... akhirnya roda mobilnya berhenti di kedai soju asal pinggir jalan. Dia pernah ingat, pria dan wanita menghabiskan malam disini sampai salah satu mabuk lalu berkata jujur. Biasanya berakhir dengan ciuman atau salah satu mengantarkan yang lain pulang kerumah, oh drama yang ibunya pernah tonton memang penyelamat.

Johnny pernah mencicipi alkohol di pesta yang diadakan ayahnya. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya alkohol. Biasanya dicampur bahan lain seperti buah dan ia tidak meminumnya sampai benar benar mabuk. Tapi, sekarang ia sedang ingin. Orang orang bilang, alkohol selalu membuatmu lebih baik dan Johnny mencoba untuk membuktikannya.

1 botol... 2 botol... 3 botol...

4 botol setengah...

Oh, Johnny sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia mulai mengigau, melihat kanguru terbang di atas langit yang bertaburan bintang... dan... oh! Lihat! ada bintang jatuh!

Johnny menaruh dagunya di meja, sambil melihati bintang jatuh itu.

"Lucunya~~~" Johnny masih asik melihati bintang jatuh sebelum suara kucing mengusiknya.

"Shhh, pergi!" Tapi kucing itu seakan menolak perintah Johnny. Dia malah mengelus kaki Johnny dengan kepalanya. "Aduh, kamu juga lucu~" Johnny pun luluh dan mengusap kepala si kucing dengan tangannya.

"Jadi kamu pasti enak, astaga. Aku iri~ kamu tidak punya pekerjaan. Cukup mencuri makanan atau diberi makanan. Tidak perlu susah susah belajar atau bekerja." Johnny terkekeh kecil. Astaga~ matanya berat sekali.

•••

 _"Halo!_

 _Tidak usah heran begitu, aku kesini karena tugas._

 _Aku dengar kamu selalu mengeluh tentang hidupmu ya? ckck, kalian memang manusia tidak tahu bersyukur! Maka malam ini akan menjadi bermakna untukmu_

 _Kamu mendapat 10 hari hukuman. Selebihnya kamu boleh bebas. Mudah hukumannya. Kamu cukup diam, tonton, dan pelajari. Sampai ketemu 10 hari lagi!"_

•••

Johnny membuka matanya, ketika dirasa matahari sudah terik. Kepalanya pening sekali. Mungkin malam tadi dia benar benar mabuk dan tertidur.

"Haish kucing sialan, pergi!"

Inginnya Johnny mengabaikan saat penjaga kedai soju berteriak tapi ini benar benar tidak bisa diabaikan. Sepatu hitam milik penjaga itu menendang bagian tubuhnya.

Eh? Apa?

"Pergi kau kucing penganggu!"

T-t-tunggu, apa?!

Johnny membuka matanya melihat sekelilingnya menyadari kenapa semua benda jadi lebih tinggi?! Apa dia masih mabuk?!

"Pergi!" Sepatu penjaga kedai mengenai tubuhnya lagi. Untuk saat ini, lupakan dulu semua keanehan. Dia harus selamat dulu.

Sesampainya di jarak 6 meter dari kedai soju, dia baru memandang sekelilingnya. Gedung terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Orang orang terlihat seperti raksasa. Kaki mereka yang melangkah membuatnya linglung. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke depan toko sepi. Sekarang, ganti ia memandangi tubuhnya.

Ini benar benar tubuh kucing! Ia berbulu abu abu cukup tebal dengan mata kuning. Terlihat seperti kucing peliharaan dibanding kucing jalanan. Oh ya ampun, apakah yang terjadi dengannya malam itu?

 _"Astaga, aku iri. Kamu pasti hanya mencuri atau diberi makan saja. Tidak perlu belajar dan bekerja._

 _"Kamu mendapat 10 hari hukuman. Selebihnya kamu boleh bebas."_

Terkutuklah Johnny semalam.

Dia duduk di pinggiran toko. 10 hari? Astaga yang benar saja! 10 hari tidak secepat yang dibayangkan. Apalagi dengan tubuh kucing. Hidup dijalanan tanpa tempat pasti bukan perkara mudah bagi Johnny. Tapi dia percaya, dengan bentuk tubuh yang lumayan, ada seseorang membawanya pulang, setidaknya tempat tinggal sementara.

Kakinya pun berjalan, mondar-mandir, mencari perhatian, sayang semuanya sibuk sendiri memperhatikan hal lain yang lebih menarik. Dua-tiga jam ada sepertinya untuk Johnny menyusuri kota. Lelah sekali dia berjalan lamban karena kakinya. Berfikir jika roda mobil lah yang membawanya keliling kota atau berkeliling negeri sekalian pasti lebih menyenangkan.

Sampai digang kecil dia berhenti sebentar karena lapar. Tapi tidak mungkin sekali kalau dia sampai mengacak-acak isi tong sampah untuk sisa makanan 'kan?

Jam raksasa digedung menunjukan pukul 2:57, menjelang sore. Dirinya diam saja duduk memerhatikan orang lalu-lalang. Hampir sore dan dia belum menemukan barangkali ada yang tertarik dengannya. Dalam hati mendecih, sekarang dia mirip seorang jalang yang sedang memamerkan tubuh berharap dibawa pulang.

Saat asik dengan dunianya sendiri, suara mahluk lain masuk ke indra pendengaran Johnny. Menggong-gong seolah mendapati mangsa. Oh tidak! Dirinya gemetar. Jangan bilang ini...

'SIALAN! KENAPA ADA ANJING?!'

Johnny langsung melarikan diri dari sana. Diikuti anjing hitam tinggi mengejarnya.

Tidak, Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia...

Johnny masih berlari. Sedikit kewalahan memang karena ia belum sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan kaki kakinya. Dia berlari ke arah orang banyak, sengaja.

"Hei anjing sialan!"

"Oh lihat, hariku tambah kacau."

"Bukannya pemerintah sudah menangkap semua hewan yang berkeliaran di jalan?!"

Ya begitulah reaksi orang orang. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Johnny jika ia berada di posisi mereka. Sayangnya, posisi dia kini sangat berbeda. Dalam bahaya!

Johnny kewalahan tapi anjing itu belum. Dia masih mengerjar Johnny dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama. Oh tolong, Johnny lelah!

4 meter di depannya ada gerombolan orang menunggu bus. Secepat kilat dia menyusun sebuah rencana. Dan saat 4 meter itu tiba, dia berhenti berlari saat sudah menyempil di kaki salah satu penumpang bus. Tubuhnya akan tersamarkan oleh kaki orang banyak dan anjing itu terus berlari melewati Johnny.

Terimakasih, Tuhan.

Dia lega setengah mati. 10 menit kejar kejaran dengan anjing sangatlah menguras tenaganya.

"Eh? Ada kucing?"

Johnny mendongak, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Belum selesai dia mengamati, orang itu sudah membawanya pada gendongan.

"Ah, kau belum punya pemilik. Apa kucing sebagusmu tinggal dijalanan? Rasanya tidak mungkin."

'Ya, memang tidak mungkin sih.' Johnny saja baru berubah menjadi kucing sejak tadi malam.

"Kalau kau tidak punya rumah tak apa. Rumah kecilku masih bersedia menampungmu." Orang itu mengusap kepala Johnny lembut tapi Johnny diam saja. Ya memangnya dia harus bagaimana lagi?!

1 menit kemudian bus datang. Dia naik yang paling terakhir tapi si supir memberhentikannya.

"Dilarang membawa hewan masuk."

Muka orang itu berubah jadi sendu. Dia keluar lagi lalu bus itu pergi. Hei, melihat muka orang ini, Johnny jadi ingin mencakar supir itu agar diberi tumpangan. Nantikan dia juga akan membayar!

"Kita berjalan kaki saja. Lebih sehat."

Dasar! Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja?

Johnny ini benar-benar. Toh dia digendong tidak berjalan sendiri.

Kawasan ini masih kawasan gedung tinggi. Daerah pemukiman masih beberapa kilometer lagi dari halte tadi. Johnny tidak berani yakin apakah orang ini tinggal di apartemen atau kos yang jelas lebih dekat. Tapi Johnny hanya meringis saja membayangkan kalau orang ini benar benar tinggal di daerah pemukiman.

Mereka mulai berjalan, meninggalkan halte.

"Aku pikir aku akan memberimu nama. Mari pikir yang terbaik."

'Aku harap kamu memikirkan John atau Jo. Itu lebih baik dari pada toben, monggu, atau vivi.'

Kaki orang itu terhenti di depan toko musik. Matanya tampak berbinar. Toko sedang menampilkan lagu jadul tahun 1960-an. Johnny tidak yakin tapi terdengarnya begitu.

"Ah benar. John!" Orang itu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. "Aku sangat tertarik dengan John Lennon. Kupikir John sangat bagus walaupun terdengar seribu kali lebih bagus jika kamu seekor anjing." Kata orang itu diakhiri dengan kekehan.

'Kupikir dia bisa membaca pikiranku...'

"Apa kamu lapar?"

'Ya, lapar.'

"Ah, toko daging!" Orang itu kemudian masuk ke toko daging yang jaraknya 10 meter dari toko musik. "Bu, apa punya daging dengan harga termurah?"

"8.000 won." Ibu penjual daging memberi satu kotak. Terlihat tidak segar, tapi masih aman dimakan. Dengan kesusahan orang itu mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menerima dagingnya. "Terimakasih."

Orang itu keluar dari toko daging dengan sedikit senyum mengembang. Johnny keheranan. Apakah membeli daging dengan harga termurah itu menyenangkan?

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Belum terlalu larut memang, tapi Johnny benar benar tidak yakin apa mereka bisa sampai rumah sebelum langit benar benar gelap?

Mereka melewati papan berita di jalan. Si pembawa acara terlihat santai. Mungkin tidak ada berita serius hari ini.

"Mulai tahun 2019, orang orang sudah bisa mengadakan wisata ke bulan. Namun harga untuk setiap perjalanannya mengeluarkan biaya yang fantastis..."

Johnny hanya diam mendengarkan. Setelah 10 hari ini berakhir, apa dia harus merencanakan pergi ke bulan?

"Apakah kau pernah penasaran dengan bulan?"

'Tidak pernah,'

Ya memang tidak pernah meskipun kau mendengar rencananya barusan. Ingat? Dari kecil Johnny sudah berambisi menguasai dunia bisnis. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun penasaran terhadap alam sekitarnya, lautan, bumi, bintang, atau bulan. Dan dia juga tidak ingin tahu seperti pelajaran pengetahuan alam hanya dianggap buang tenaga.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi kebulan." Orang itu mendengus. "Tapi, daripada ke bulan, uang itu lebih baik kugunakan untuk membeli rumah, makanan bagus dan benda baru."

Johnny sih lebih memilih ke bulan. Rumahnya sudah banyak.

"Namaku Moon Taeil. Lihat? Dalam bahasa Inggris Moon berarti bulan. Aku juga suka bulan. Sejak kecil aku sudah penasaran bulan itu seperti apa." Kemudian seoranc bernama Taeil mendengus.

Johnny mengabaikan topik pembicaraan. Dia hanya berpikir, aneh saja rasanya jika yang digendongnya ini benar benar kucing. Untung Johnny bukan lah kucing yang benar benar kucing. Setidaknya, kita tahu bahwa Taeil ini tidak bicara sendirian.

Menit berikutnya tidak ada suara lagi. Taeil memilih diam dan terus berjalan karena hari makin gelap. Johnny asik melihat kesekitar di dalam gendongan Taeil. Sesekali dia tertawa dalam hati. Andai tubuhnya bukan berbentuk kucing, pasti aneh jika Taeil menggendong Johnny. Yang ada Johnny menggendong Taeil. Tubuhnya kecil sekali terlihat ringan dan nyaman. Ah, Johnny malu mengakui kalau dia nyaman dalam dekapan Taeil. Rasanya benar benar hangat.

15 menit berikutnya Johnny baru menyadari bahwa tempat tinggal Taeil berada di daerah pemukiman. Mereka masih 25 menit lagi sebelum sampai ke rumah. Johnny tau kaki Taeil sudah lelah untuk berjalan. Lagi pula kenapa juga harus dipaksakan berjalan?!

Kalau Johnny bisa berubah menjadi wujud manusia, Johnny akan menggendong Taeil. Oh, atau menyewa taksi. Tentu Johnny tidak mau repot repot berjalan kalau jaraknya tidak mudah untuk ditempuh jalan kaki.

Johnny mengintip sedikit ke kantung berisi daging yang di bawa Taeil. Tadinya ada es untuk menjaga dagingnya baik tapi pasti sekarang esnya telah cair.

Inginnya Johnny berjalan sendiri sambil membawa kantung daging. Tapi pasti tidak mungkin. Tadinya dia ingin Taeil naik taksi saja. Tapi bagaimama memberi tahunya?

Pasti lelah sekali.

Menempuh 3 kilometer dengan kaki ramping itu kalau dipikir sulit. Sudah tercetak jelas diwajah Taeil dia lelah.

Jarak makin terkikis. Hanya 500 meter untuk mencapai daerah pemukiman belum termasuk mencari rumah Taeil yang mana. Taeil memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman. Ia mengelus elus kepala Johnny. Johnny hanya menurut saja walaupun menurutnya ini aneh. Johnny tidak terbiasa.

"Beruntung dagingnya masih segar."

'Bahkan dagingnya sudah tidak segar dari pertama kali kita beli.'

Mungkin yang terlintas di otak Johnny saat ini adalah dia bisa membeli peternakan sapi untuk memasak seporsi daging sangat segar.

Johnny memang tidak tahu seperti apa Taeil.


	2. Tempat Tinggal Baru

Stranger Love © Saturdae Night

NCT © SM Entertainment

Warning; Ceritanya akan jadi panjang dan membosankan sekali (berharap tidak, semoga!) Jadi, selamat menikmati?

.

.

.

 _Bagian 2_

 _"Tempat tinggal baru"_

* * *

Johnny memang tidak tahu Taeil seperti apa.

Sesampainya di rumah Taeil yang benar-benar di daerah pemukiman, dia menurunkan Johnny di sebuah ruangan paling depan kemudian menghilang di lorong yang sejajar dengan pintu utama tadi. Johnny berjalan ke arah bantal dan selimut lalu duduk diam di sana sambil memperhatikan ruangannya.

Ada karpet besar mengalasi seluruh lantai guna menjaga pijakan agar tetap hangat. Kemudian ada meja kecil berkaki pendek ditengah untuk banyak fungsi, makan atau kerja misalnya, tapi mejanya meja biasa, bukan meja dengan penghangat kaki. Sisi meja yang berseberangan diberi bantal duduk, maksudnya menggantikan sofa yang absen kehadirannya. Sebuah TV keluaran tahun 2000 ditaruh disatu lagi meja dengan laci, posisinya sengaja diatur rendah agar bisa melihat berita pagi sekalian sarapan.

Perabotan yang mengitari tempat itu tak banyak dan sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan estetik yang seperti Johnny wajibkan pada setiap ruangannya dimanapun. Rak buku megah disudut ruangan ditaruh karena memang butuh saja bukan sebagai pemanis, _terlihat dari bagaimana posisi yang biasa saja dan urutan buku yang urakan Johnny jadi yakin._ Juga banyak dari kayunya yang mulai rapuh, mungkin harga murah tapi bukan kualitas terbaik.

Jarak kosong pada dindingnya ada ditempeli bingkai foto, hanya sebuah saja. Tapi entah memang kacanya lama tak dibersihkan atau memang kualitas cetakan fotonya jelek, Johnny jadi tidak bisa melihat jelas rupa potret barangkali seseorang, _atau dua orang malah?_ , didalamnya.

Setelah tak ada lagi dari perabotan disana yang menarik untuk Johnny perhatikan, _dipikirnya siapa tahu Taeil punya ruangan tersembunyi untuk menyimpan dokumen penting negara atau batu ajaib malah,_ dia memposisikan dirinya yang sebentar lagi tidur kebosanan. Sebenarnya satu lagi yang belum dia jamah dengan penglihatannya adalah lorong tempat Taeil menghilang tadi, satu-satunya lorong penyambung ruangan, satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk menjelajah rumah lebih dalam. Tapi Johnny enggan beranjak. Jadinya dia kembali dengan kertas berserakan di bawah kaki meja yang tak sempat ia perhatikan.

Dia hanya melirik sedikit sekali sebab minat membaca sedang tak ada dalam dirinya. Namun susunan kata 'Monday Blues' pada atas kertas memaksa kembali pandangannya yang sempat teralih. Dia ingat betul tentang seri cerita mini 'Monday Blues' pada halaman terakhir koran mingguan, 'Every Week'. Koran yang terkenal sekali, makanya Johnny heran sekaligus takjub.

Korannya memang bagus untuk semua golongan masyarakat, dia juga membayar untuk berlangganan, pasalnya lengkap sekali artikel memuat perkembangan teknologi, saham, olahraga, politik, pendidikan dan lainnya dan juga berita sangat akurat dari sumbernya langsung. Kadang ada rubik remaja seperti novel, film, dan musik atau dari pembaca seperti opini, dan puisi. Tak salah jika 'Every Week' jadi koran bagus kemudian mahal sekali biaya memuat iklan barang kali satu kolom kecil saja disana, sebab seluruh pelosok korea tidak ada yang tidak membacanya, jadi keuntungan besar.

Dan 'Monday Blues' ini jadi salah satu judul fiksi seri yang dimuat disana. Makanya Johnny takjub, Taeil itu beruntung karyanya dimuat cuma cuma (atau mungkin ada kontrak dan bayaran). Khusus rubik fiksi biasanya dipublikasi tiap dua minggu sekali, _hari ini harusnya dia menerima koran baru lagi, tapi Johnny malah terjebak ditubuh kucing_.

Johnny tak pernah menyangka, tak ingin peduli juga sebenarnya, bahwa dia akan bertemu penulis 'Monday Blues' dengan cara tidak menyenangkan ini. Mestinya dia bawa satu korannya untuk ditanda tangani ya? Johnny tertawa dalam hati.

Dan kalau kalian penasaran, Johnny bisa beri tahu, isi cerita 'Monday Blues' sendiri boleh dibilang klise, ini pendapat awal Johnny. Dua orang remaja SMA saling mencintai, itu saja sampai kecelakaan membawa yang satunya terjebak dalam ruang dan waktu, cerita klise berubah jadi rumit sekali dijelaskan. Tentang mereka yang mencari jawaban atas masing masing teka teki yang mereka buat, menarikkan?

Tapi fiksinya tidak terlalu ngepop dikalangan remaja. Yang Johnny lihat sih begitu. Mungkin karena pembawaannya tua, dan puitis sekali serta alurnya bukan romansa menggelitik perut seperti yang remaja suka. Akhir-akhir ini penerbit koran jadi melongkap jadwal terbit fiksinya. Sekitar 4 minggu terakhir koran mingguan Johnny sama sekali tidak memuat fiksi tersebut padahal harusnya sudah ada 2 bagian baru, dia kesal sendiri. Mungkin karena habis kontrak atau apa ya? Tidak tahu juga dia.

Dia _sih_ bukan penggemar berat fiksi tersebut, _diapun bukan yang tipe gemar menghibur diri dengan fiksi,_ tapi diakui Johnny amat nyaman membacanya. Setelah dipikir tak salah juga karya Taeil masuk dan dipilih untuk dimuat dibacaan sejuta umat. Sastranya boleh diapresiasi.

 _Seharusnya,_ Johnny pikir, ada barangkali satu penerbit yang menawari Taeil pekerjaan, kemudian menerbitkan buku dengan hasil yang lumayan, dia pasti bisa beli rumah lagi mengingat percakapan sebelumnya. Pendapatan penulis tidak main-main bukan? Dan setelah barusan berisik suara hujan masuk sampai ke dalam ruangan, Johnny mendapati ujung karpet basah sebab atapnya juga basah, jadi Taeil benar benar harus beli rumah baru.

15 menit berikutnya, Johnny selesai menunggu setelah nakal dia membaca naskah fiksi lanjutan dari bagian sebelumnya tapi masih berantakan sekali, _setidaknya Johnny paham inti dari bab berikutnya jadi dia tidak mati penasaran._ Taeil datang membawa daging dinampan. Tak banyak tapi cukup. Kompor praktis sudah terpasang manis di meja kecil. Suara daging di masak terdengar. Baunya menggoda selera. Biarlah daging murah tapi Taeil bisa mengolahnya dengan mewah.

Sembari menunggu daging dagingnya masak, Taeil buru buru menyusun naskah fiksinya yang tergeletak disembarang arah kemudian menaruhnya pojok dekat rak buku. Dia juga mengambil ember, ditaruh diatas karpet yang basah mengenaskan guna menampung tetes tetes air dari atap.

Lima potong daging sudah masak. Yang tiga Taeil taruh di mangkuk kecil lalu di sodorkan kepada Johnny. Gestur Taeil yang mengelus pucuk kepalanya seolah memberi tahu itu aman dan dia boleh makan.

Johnny menatapnya sebentar lalu dengan ragu ia memakan dagingnya. Demi Tuhan, Johnny tahu sangat baik tentang aturan di meja makan dan sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan itu. Bagaimanapun, ini memang tidak sopan tapi mengingat kondisi tubuh kucingnya, Johnny membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu.

Johnny hanya memakannya tanpa tahu didepannya seseorang memperhatikan sambil tersenyum.

'Terimakasih...'

Hening sekali kemudian suasana ruangannya meski ada sesekali suara dentingan sumpit dan mangkuk beradu. Johnny jengkel ketika Taeil enggan menyalakan TV-nya saat bising hujan di luar masih ada. Mungkin karena jaringan antenanya terganggu jadi kualitas saluran jelek. Tapi Johnny tetap risih, dia bukan tipe yang suka berlarut-larut dengan ruangan hening apalagi dibarengi suara hujan, kesannya dramatis sekali. Minimal suara TV saja atau jika moodnya jelek musik genre rock bisa disetel dengan suara penuh. _Asalkan jangan keheningan serupa ini, dia tak suka._

Meski sebenarnya ingin meraung raung dinyalakan sesuatu yang menutupi hening, setidaknya dia masih ada rasa hormat sebab dia paham kesukaan tiap orang berbeda dan Johnny dilatih menahami, apalagi Taeil tuan rumahnya, Johnny jadi menahan saja fokus dengan makanan sesekali tenggelam dalam pikirannya mencoba menghiraukan atmosfer paling dibencinya.

Ketika habis 6 lembar daging berikutnya dimakan, Taeil merapikan alat makannya lalu pergi melewati lorong yang belum sempat dijamah. Johnny bangun untuk mengikuti. Hanya penasaran dengan kemana lorong itu membawanya.

Ternyata itu bukan lorong. Sebuah ruangan terbuka langsung menyambung pada ruang tamu, _atau ruang santai terserah,_ tapi sisi kanannya punya pintu warna merah dan jika benar, dibalik pintu itu pasti kamar tidur.

Kitchen set sederhana mendominasi lahan. 1 meter di depannya ada meja makan dari kayu. Hanya mampu menampung barangkali 2 orang. Tapi debu yang menempel di bangku sebrangnya, yang menghadap ke kitchen set, dan ketika rasanya bangku itu dingin sekali, Johnny langsung beranggapan bahwa Taeil hidup sendiri. Bangku yang satunya itu tak pernah diduduki. Mungkin semua orang selalu punya tempat favoritnya. Kemudian Johnny tahu favoritnya Taeil yang menghadap langsung ke pintu untuk keluar ataupun masuk ke rumah. Namun tak mau peduli mengapa bangku yang itu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Taeil. Harusnya dia berterima kasih 'kan atas makanannya. Makanya dia mencoba jadi kucing baik. Apa ya yang suka kucing lakukan pada majingannya? Bermanja dan mengelus kepala tentu saja. Tadinya dia ragu tapi akhirnya mencoba. Kepalanya sengaja ditempel ke kaki Taeil. Niatnya ingin mengelus tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Ya ampun. Sebentar ya. Sedikit lagi pekerjaanku selesai."

Johnny menjauh. Dia menonton Taeil yang sedang mencuci piring, memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Agak menyesal mencoba permainan jadi kucing manja. Tertawa dalam hati, kenapa orang-orang suka sekali memelihara binatang yang suka bermanja? Kalaupun berminat, diapun tidak mau punya peliharaan dengan karakter serupa. Merepotkan.

Bosan menyerangnya lagi. Dan kali ini, untuk kesekian kali, maniknya meneliti bagian Taeil yang sempat dia acuhkan. _Dia memang tak ada pekerjaan selain mengamati kan?_ \- Johnny menyadari rambutnya coklat tua tak berkilau tapi terlihat lembut, dan kulit wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bagus efek capek. Dan tubuhnya kecil sekali, terlihat rapuh. Dalam sekali hembusan angin hebat, mungkin dia akan terbawa terbang. Dan dia baru menyadari lebam biru di tangan kirinya. Terlihat seperti habis jatuh. Atau dipukul?

Johnny jadi terbayang. Dalam tubuh manusianya, dia akan memeluk pinggang ramping itu. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang akan melindunginya, lebam itu pasti akan hilang. Dan herannya, dia merasa hangat menyelimutinya tiba-tiba meski bulu kucingnya sudah tebal menyanggupi hidup di musim dingin. Hangatnya pun melebihi dari selimut Johnny dari yang ia gunakan masih bayi. Gila. Nyaman sekali, Johnny menantikannya.

'Huh? Menantikan apa?'

Johnny heran kemudian tersadar. Bahwa kakinya tak sengaja sudah membawanya berdiri siap melompat ke arah Taeil. Dia duduk lagi ke sudut.

'Kamu hanya cukup diam, tonton dan belajar.

Tapi aku tidak berani menjamin apa kau akan melakukan lebih dari itu.'

Lebih dari itu apa?

Johnny harusnya mengerti tapi dia mengabaikannya. Perasaan yang harusya tak tumbuh. Asing sekali herannya dia merasa akrab. Dia tertawa remeh agak menyeringai. _Bodoh,_ Benar benar seolah tuli, buta, dan tak berakal.

"Aduh!" Terdengar suara Taeil ribut dibarengi bunyi air yang menyemprot keras, kerannya rusak. Johnny reflek dan aksi heroiknya, melompat ke wastafel ikut menggunakan tubuhnya menutupi celah terbuka, sempat beberapa kali terpental karena arusnya deras sekali.

Ada pekikan dan kekehan kecil dari Taeil, sesekali ikut dia menutup celahnya sambil berusaha menggapai keran yang lepas dan terpental jauh. Setelah akhirnya berhasil memasang dan memastikan krannya cukup kuat, mereka baru menyadari keduanya cukup basah membuahkan Taeil tertawa keras atas kegaduhan dan tampangnya yang acak acakan. Mendengarnya pipi Johnny bersemu merah dalam hitungan detik (tak terlihat sebab bulunya abu).

Sibuk merekam suara dalam memorinya, fokus Johnny pecah saat kakinya terangkat tiba tiba. Dan dibawa ke atas meja makan, ditinggal sebentar ke suatu ruangan di kirinya (kali ini ada di kiri karena posisinya berlawanan) kemudian datang lagi membawa handuk. Langsung dia mengusap bulu Johnny yang basah dan agak menekannya lembut, berharap airnya akan benar benar hilang terserap handuk. Taeil cekatan sekali, seperti ia pernah punya kucing sebelumnya.

Selesai dengan bulu-bulu tubuh kucingnga yang sudah tak tersisa bulir air, dengan kurang ajar, _andai Johnny benar benar wujud manusia,_ Taeil membuka bajunya dengan sesantai itu! Wajar saja sebab orang normal mana yang berpikir seekor kucing akan memperkosanya? Tapi meski dalam tubuh kucing, Johnny sialan 'kan tetap manusia (meski mana memiliki napsu dia pada lelaki).

Mata kuning milik Johnny membesar. 'Sialan' rutuknya. Tubuhnya benar benar kurus tak berisi, kulitnya putih dan halus serta dua tonjolan yang begitu kontras warnanya. Johnny yang tidak pernah terlibat suasana ini jadi ingin menghilang saja dari bumi.

Taeil sempat memberikan senyum padanya, _kadang ada curiga Taeil tahu Johnny bukan benar benar kucing,_ kemudianTaeil membalikan badannya memamerkan punggung. Dan dipunggungnya itu terdapat lebam lagi. Tak terlalu mengerti yang kali ini dikarenakan apa.

Merasa kasihan dengan Taeil, Johnny memberikan tatapan sendu dan kasihannya, tak peduli Taeil butuh dikasihani atau tidak, benar-benar berharap orang-orang suruhannya datang untuk ditugasi melindungi Moon-rapuh-Taeil ini 24 jam penuh agar lebam tak tercetak lagi. _Eh, mungkin benar benar bisa dipikirkan nanti._

Rasa ingin melindungi itu muncul setelah melihat kacaunya tubuh Taeil serta tatapan sendunya sembari mengusap tangan yang juga ada lebamnya, Johnny hanya berpikir tentang mengapa pemuda lembut ini harus dilukai, mengabaikan betapa anehnya ia sekarang tentang marah akan lebam pada Taeil yang bahkan tidak dia tahu sebabnya.

Dia pikir ini hanya bentuk balas budi menyelamatkannya saja, 'kan?

Dan selama 10 hari kedepan, Taeil akan membantunya belajar juga mengubah hidupnya. Atau malah yang justru mengubah dirinya. Seperti apakah itu Johnny tidak tahu.

* * *

Oh, halo!

Gimana, baguskah?

Sebenarnya agak frustasi juga nulis ini. Bisa liat diatas aku gak pandai menggambarkan perasaan tokoh malah menulis panjang tentang latar tempatnya seolah kalian gak boleh salah pengertian?

(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Aku bukan yang pinter ngejelasin emang, padahal itu adalah kuncinya! Jadi benar benar frustasi, apa kalian dapet feelnya?

Tolong beritahu di komentar apanya yang kurang biar kedepannya bisa diperbaiki

(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

NCT comeback dengan Chain!

MV nya sangat memacu jantung tapi masih belum fokus sama lagunya (Sebenarnya, dari dulu memang tidak suka amat dengan album Jepang, jadi yah...) Minggu ini, Chain harus tersingkir dari playlist ku, digeser oleh Please Mr. Postman -nya The Beatles karena akhir akhir ini kangen sama suaranya Paul.

Dan juga!

Aku buka polling di ffn, coba cek profil

(Muncul ga? bener bener gak tau dimana pollingnya berada /dasar!)


	3. Kotak Kenangan

Stranger Love © Saturdae Night

NCT © SM Entertainment

Warning: Typo(s) alur lamban kemana-mana dan diksi yang membosankan

.

.

.

Bagian 3

 _"Kotak kenangan"_

* * *

Jam 3 pagi, Johnny terbangun karena mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi.

Tadi malam, setelah pertarungan hebat dengan keran yang rusak, Taeil membongkar seluruh lemarinya untuk sebuah bantal dan selimut lama. Kemudian dibentuknya sedemikian rupa dengan hanya menggunakan benang jahit, jadilah tempat tidur nyaman untuknya.

Binar bahagia muncul ketika Johnny mulai tidur dengan nyenyak di sana, sambil mengelus-elus bulu lembut Johnny, dia menggumamkan alunan nada merdu membantu kucing tersebut masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Johnny tak tahu setelahnya apakah Taeil kemudian juga ikut masuk ke alam mimpi atau malah melakukan hal lain sebab dia terlelap nyenyak sekali sampai tak sempat ingat.

Hanya ketika dia bangun, kupingnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti suara yang makin jelas mengganggunya. Jarum jam di dinding menunjuk ke pukul tiga, dan Johnny masih waras berfikir ini masih pagi untuk percikan air terdengar dari dalam sana, Taeil pasti lagi mandi.

Ayolah, kalian pasti ingat tentang sunyi yang Johnny tak suka. Ditambah suara jangkrik diluar sana yang saling menyaut, berisik, jika berubah jadi kucing juga berarti merubah seluruh fungsi tubuhnya, Johnny yang biasanya sulit dibangunkan jadi sensitif dengan hal semacam ini.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur barunya disudut ruangan. Berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya menuju sudut ruangan lainnya dan melompat lincah ala kucing menaiki bangku kemudian meja kerja Taeil. Dia menghela napas yang sempat tercekat sebab ini pertama kali ia melompat seperti itu. Dia pikir dia harus banyak berlatih menggunakan kaki kecilnya.

Dunia masih gelap ketika maniknya meneliti ke luar jendela. Jam 3 pagi kalau dia belum pikun dan matahari mana mau bersedia untuk bersinar. Tak pernah dia bangun sepagi ini, kalaupun ada perjalanan bisnis normalnya dia bersiap jam 5 paling pagi. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya ke jendela dan mendapati kacanya berembun. Dan diletakkan telapaknya ke jendela, dingin, dia tak tahu Korea bisa sedingin ini kala pagi yang bukan dibulan Desember. Tapikan November juga dingin.

Johnny memfokuskan maniknya ke luar jendela, kini memerhatikan dengan seksama pemandangan yang diperlihatkan.

Di sana ada kebun kecil. Banyak sekali bunga ditanam. Ada kolam juga ditengahnya. Johnny tidak bisa memastikan lebih detail ragam rupa mahluk hidup yang ada di sana. Tapi yakin sekali jangkriknya sangat banyak dan masih berisik saling menyaut membuat jengkel.

Dia mungkin lupa suasana rumah neneknya di desa sana. Jangkrik dipagi buta, embun, dan sejuknya udara. Kan sama juga seperti disini. Memangnya berapa tahun ya dia tidak mengunjungi? Kalau dihitung mungkin bisa 10 tahun yang lalu, terakhir kali dia kesana. Itupun hanya memperingati 1000 hari kakeknya meninggal, hanya itu.

Sekarang umurnya 24 tahun, rasanya jadi cucu durhaka sekali dia tak pernah mengunjungi. Johnny makin meringis ketika kenangan lalu menghinggapinya, kala dia diasuh neneknya. Meski hanya 3 tahun, peran sang nenek justru jadi yang paling beda meski tindakannya tergolong umum-umum saja.

Orangtuanya terbilang keras tentang pendidikan ini-itu yang sebenarnya tak dibutuhkan anak seusia Johnny, menyuapinya terus tentang buku dasar bisnis. Tapi neneknya malah melarang Johnny melulu asik dengan buku saat berada di dekatnya. Dia juga memberi mainan robot yang tak pernah orangtuanya berikan saat Johnny datang ke peringatan 1000 hari kakeknya.

Robot biru merahnya itu, dia ingat tentang kotak tua berisi barang bekas yang dia jual murah di pasar loak. Ada kemungkinan dia taruh sana sebab siapa lagi yang akan butuh? Diakan bukan anak seumur SMP yang tiba-tiba diberi mainan lagi. Johnny menerawang langit, baru mengakui dia ini begitu tolol. Berani bertaruh neneknya akan sakit hati bila tahu.

Mainannya itu mahal, didapatnya jauh dari kota, dan jadi mainan paling hits kala itu. Tapi yang membuatnya berharga adalah pesan saat nenek memberinya, "Joseph bilang kau sekolah privat. Berhenti jadi anak yang kesepian, carilah teman, nenek punya satu. Kau jaga dia baik sampai kau punya teman dikenalkan pada nenek." dan Johnny lebih mengharapkan semacam reaksi nenek yang bersemangat untuk memukulnya seperti dulu jika ia berbuat salah saat mengetahui teman robotnya itu dia jual lupa kapan dan sekarang dia harus cari teman untuk diperkenalkan.

Sekarang dia merasa konyol sebab udara pinggiran Seoul pagi ini tiba-tiba membawanya pada ingatan tentang sang nenek kemudian menyadari dia ini cucu durhaka. Dia jadi rindu meski jarang menetap, kan dia pernah tinggal 3 tahun, sudah tak asing lagi suasana hangatnya rumah itu. Juga sup rumput laut yang selalu panas ketika disajikan, Johnny kangen dengan menu spesial itu.

Tapi angan-angan tentang sup rumput laut panas harus terhenti ketika ada jemari dingin menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, itu Taeil dengan handuk yang menggantung dipinggang akan bersiap dengan bajunya. Johnny benar-benar melamun sampai telinga sensitifnya lupa mendengar percikan air yang berhenti.

Dia melihat setelan Taeil pagi ini agak modis dari kemarin. Kemeja biru mudanya dilapisi dengan jumper biru-merah-putih dan bawahan skinny jeans warna coklat muda. Rambut yang disisir kebelakang juga menambah kesan padanya. Hari ini dia tampan sekali. Apalagi saat senyum itu mengembang ketika maniknya melirik pantulan diri sendiri, wajah Taeil berseri. Tampaknya dia juga memiliki mood bagus hari ini.

Dia kemudian membawa Johnny (atau kita panggil John sekarang) dalam gendongannya, dengan langkah ceria menuju ruang paling depan. Lalu membawa tongkat diikat tali dengan pom-pom diujungnya.

Taeil gembira sekali, menggerak-gerakkan tongkatnya agar pom-pom yang menggantung tersebut menari-nari di depan wajah Johnny. Johnny sendiri merasa konyol. Ini sih namanya penghinaan.

Hatinya tambah dongkol ketika pom-pom itu seolah menghinanya dengan bergerak-gerak tepat di hidungnya, seperti punya naluri, hanya dalam satu lompatan saja dia berhasil menangkap pom-pomnya kemudian mencoba menghancurkannya dengan cakar.

"Kau hebat, John." Ujar Taeil. Wajahnya jauh lebih berseri dari sebelumnya. Tangan kecilnya mengusak kepala Johnny sebelum memberinya satu gumpalan daging kecil untuk dimakan.

Tapi Johnny malah jengkel karena tingkahnya jadi seperti kucing betulan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ekornya ikut heboh bergerak ke kanan-kiri menikmati upah dagingnya karena menghancurkan pom-pom, tapi lain dimulut saat dia menggumam, sialan. Tetap saja gumpalan tersebut habis dimakan, yaaa, cemilan pagi.

"Sekarang beri aku tangan!" Taeil memberikan telapaknya yang terbuka di depan wajah Johnny. Harapannya telapak itu memberikan suatu respon bagus dari si kucing abu.

'Dih memang aku apaan?!'Johnny mendengus. Jika kucing diseluruh dunia diperlakukan seperti ini, dia berharapnya ingin bisa tampil di acara live di TV dan memberi tahu hal bodoh ini tidak perlu. Benar-benar untung Taeil tidak pernah akan tahu suara hati Johnny yang kini siap mengolok-oloknya. Menganggap tindakan Taeil ini tidak wajar dan menghinanya. Ini memang tindakan kurang ajar atau memang Johnny saja yang tidak pernah melihat perlakuan kucing dan majikan?

Tapi saat dia mendongak mendapati Taeil dan wajahnya yang penuh harap, dan binar kecil di matanya benar-benar membuat Johnny luluh. Tak ada salahnya bermain. Jadi dia mengangkat tangannya diletakan pada telapak itu membuat reaksi Taeil jadi heboh.

"Pintar!" Si pria langsung melempar lagi segumpal dagingnya dan ditangkap baik oleh Johnny.

"Beri aku high five!"

Johnny menurut saja pada perintah-perintah Taeil selanjutnya yang tak kalah konyol. Dia geli sendiri atas pujian yang Taeil lontarkan. Bagus! Pintar! Anak baik! Begitu terus sambil melempar gumpalan-gumpalan daging.

Jarum jamnya bergulir cepat sekali sampai menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Nafas Johnny agak terhenti-henti sebab dia terus terusan berlari dan melompat pada 2 jam terakhir.

Ketika Taeil menyadari bahwa ini telah pukul 5, dia buru-buru ke dapur meninggalkan tongkat pom-pomnya. Johnny agak heran tapi dia tak berniat menyusul malah berbaring di karpet. Dia lelah sekali dan masih lapar sebab lemak gumpalan daging baru masuk habis lagi dibakar dengan mengejar pom-pom.

Tak sampai 10 menit Taeil kembali lagi dengan 2 roti selai stoberi. Satunya dia taruh di meja dengan alas tisu, yang satunya dia gigit sebab tangannya sibuk mengolah lembar dipojok. Palingan naskah untuk fiksinya.

Buru-buru dia mengambil beberapa lembar sebelum berjalan ke meja mencoret-coret lembaran dengan bolpennya. Srak, srek, srak, srek. Suara bolpen menggores kertasnya terdengar sekali tandanya dia serius dan buru-buru. Begitu terus sampai 20 menit kedepan sesekali dia menggigit rotinya.

Kali ini Johnny tak lagi begitu kebosanan sebab Taeil menyalakan TV-nya dan mengganti salurannya menuju berita pagi. Meski kualitas gambarnya kurang bagus dan beberapa kali suara pembawa acaranya hilang, Johnny tetap menikmati topik berita yang mereka bawa.

Kemudian suara bolpen-kertas hilang berganti suara ketukan pada keyboard, dan berganti lagi jadi suara Taeil yang kelabakan memasukkan semua barang kebutuhannya pada tas jinjing yang sama seperti kemarin Johnny melihatnya di halte, yang terakhir baru terjadi 2 menit yang lalu.

Johnny melirik, ketika dia memastikan siap dengan tasnya, lalu mengambil mangkuk yang diisi penuh daging, mungkin sisa kemarin.

"Dengar ya..." Taeil menaruh mangkuk dagingnya dan mangkuk air dihadapan Johnny. "-aku akan pergi kerja, mungkin baru pulang jam... 7 malam?" Taeil berjongkok di depan Johnny, dia menyamankan posisinya. "Kau kan kucing pintar, aku harap isi rumah tidak seperti aku harus membereskannya jika aku pulang. Dan kamu pasti bisa menjaga diri. Aku janji bawa makanan saat pulang."

Tangannya Taeil yang mengelus lembut kepala kucing itu rasanya jadi kebiasaan baru bagi mereka berdua. "Hari ini, pak direktur mengundangku. Aku harap jadi titik terang untuk tulisanku. Dan mereka memberiku pekerjaan lagi. Aku harap. Hari ini aku bawa surat lamaran juga untuk berjaga."

"Atau setidaknya aku menemukan restoran baru buka dan melamar disana, jadi pekerja."

Satu alis Johnny terangkat keheranan. Dia pikir penulis Monday Blues ini punya cukup kesibukan, ya menulis salah satunya, tapi, menganggur? Johnny mungkin tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin semacam masalah dirinya dengan perusahaan, yang jelas kedengarannya bukan hal bagus untuk kedepannya Monday Blues. Mungkin penerbit sudah bertindak kejam, selain akan melongkap fiksinya, mereka akan menghentikannya tiba-tiba juga.

Saat elusan Taeil belum berhenti padahal waktu terus berlalu, Johnny baru paham bahwa ada beban dikedua pundaknya bukan sesuatu yang dianggap enteng. Dia tak ingin lagi pergi, mungkin sesuatu menunggunya atau mungkin sesuatu malah tak mengharapkannya.

Wajah lelahnya, dan tangan kurusnya. Johnny melirik dan lebam tadi malam agak berkurang.

Dia hampir menyerah. Tapi jika karena bukan kucing abu di halte, jika bukan karena semua kenangan yang mernyegapnya, dia lelah. Dan Johnny terlalu buta untuk melihat.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Hangatnya menghilang seiring terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Bahkan asanya sudah putus.

* * *

Ternyata kebun Taeil terlihat lebih indah ketika cahaya mentari menyinarinya.

Banyak jenis bunga ditanam, tapi Johnny tak pernah repot untuk menghapal jenisnya. Banyak juga peralatan kebun dalam sebuah tong. Tapi mungkin lebih lengkap koleksi neneknya. Dan kalau tidak salah mata Johnny sempat membaca 'Merawat bunga seperti ibuku' pada sampul buku di rak Taeil, dia bisa membayangkan wajah neneknya yang ikut sumringah mendapatinya.

Neneknya selalu semangat bicara mengenai cara merawat bunga, harus dan selalu dengan baik, _waktu itu neneknya marah sekali saat Johnny memetik mawarnya asal._ Dan selalu bercerita awalnya merawat bunga selalu lebih baik ketimbang melirik lelaki - _jauh sebelum bertemu dengan kakek-_ padahal Johnny sudah merasa ngantuk. Mungkin neneknya bakal senang sekali kalau punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara tentang bunga. Taeil akan jadi kandidat tepat. Sekali-kali Johnny harus membawa Taeil main ke sana. Juga mengenalkannya pada padang ilalang penuh angin sepoi. _Romantis sekali._

Oi, sepertinya Johnny harus sedikit mengurangi kebiasaannya memikirkan Taeil dan merelasikan semuanya kepada Taeil. Dia menggeleng pada pemikirannya. Jikapun benar nanti mereka bertemu lagi, setidaknya mereka harus berteman karena pengalaman Johnny yang satu ini tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Kamar Taeil terasa gerah atau memang suhu tubuh Johnny memanas saat memikirkan semuanya. Dia melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi. Meski naluri harusnya kucing itu tidak suka air, tapi bodo amat, dia juga merasa lengket pada sekujur tubuhnya.

10 menit berlalu, yang keluar dari kamar mandi bukanlah empat kaki keci berbulu melainkan dua kaki jenjang berotot. Dia tak banyak menyadari saat cermin memantulkan dirinya, baru lah matanya membuka takjub dan melihat lagi keseluruhannya untuk detail. Wajah, tubuh, kaki, dan tangannya, sempurna! Ini benar-benar Johnny!

Dia melihat ke arah ranjang, sudah tersedia satu set setelan Johnny malam dia mabuk. Kemeja dengan jas hitam. Bedanya lebih rapih dan wangi seperti memang baru keluar dari lemari. Dia tersenyum sambil memakai pakaiannya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya dia bebas dari tubuh kucingnya? Dan dia bisa pulang sekarang?

Tapi kemunculan pria dengan pakaian serba birunya seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan. Asap-asap berwarna senada muncul dari kedua sisinya. Johnny tidak merasa heran dengan kehadirannya yang seperti hantu, peri atau apalah, kalau tubuhnya saja nyatanya telah berubah jadi kucing selama beberapa jam terakhir. Keajaiban- _omong kosong-_ seperti ini, harusnya dia tidak heran.

"Aku tidak bisa membawakanmu setelan baru, maaf ya. Tapi kujamin ini sudah bersih seratus-tus-tus persen." Ucapnya akrab seolah mereka itu sudah kenal lama. Melupakan ekspresi orang di depannya ini gatal bertanya.

"Kau siapa?" Johnny akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya.

Tapi pria biru itu malah menepuk jidatnya dan melompat dari kasur terbang mondar-mandir di sisi Johnny. Sepatunya mengeluarkan gliter bewarna senada dengan setelannya seolah membuat jejak. "Bodohnya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kupikir malam kemarin cukup, meski nyatanya kamu melupakan aku." Raut wajahnya sedih tiba-tiba. Namun berubah lagi jadi sumringah menyadari dihadapannya masih ada Johnny. "Perkenalkan namaku Vincent, aku bukan malaikat, bukan iblis, bukan peri, bukan juga manusia."

"Lantas apa?" Dan dia terkikik geli melihat yang bukan malaikat, iblis, peri dan manusia ini kebingungan menjawab atas pernyataannya sendiri. Takjub juga melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah cepat sekali.

"Ah, itu akan kutanya pada Tuan nanti, tapi, ah lupakan saja. Sekarang, Tuan memintaku membawamu ke suatu tempat. Jauh, tapi bukan dimasa ini, bukan didimensi ini, bukan pula di dunia ini. Hanya dimodifikasi."

Johnny menyerit mendendengar perkataan pria itu. Ketika dia berhenti terbang mondar-mandir dan berhenti di sisi kanan Johnny, gliter-gliter biru turun dari kakinya membuat jejak, tapi keburu hilang bahkan belum sempat jatuh ke tanah. Kali ini dia tertarik.

"Kau mau mengajakku ke surga? Atau neraka? Aku akan mati?" Dan dia makin tertarik ketika si pria biru menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Dia menegakkan badannya dan seolah dilemparkan ke atas, _Johnny berharap dia terbentur langit-langit yang tidak terlalu tinggi atau apa,_ kemudian dia berguling-guling kebelakang sebelum jatuh memeluk kaki Johnny dengan pipinya memerah.

"Jangan sebut kematian. Aku punya pengalaman buruk terhadap mereka." Ada sebulir air yang turun dari sudut matanya. Tapi dia menghapusnya dan terbang rendah lagi. "Sayangnya, itu bukan surga, bukan neraka, dan kamu bukan juga..." Dia berbisik. "Akan mati..." Tiba-tiba sepercik cahaya hitam muncul mengetuk jendela. Vincent kaget.

"PERGI ANDREAS! TUAN TIDAK AKAN SENANG KAU MENGANGGUKU." Terdengar suara tawa puas mengerikan sebelum cahaya hitam itu pergi. "Kau lihatkan? Mereka selalu mengganggu."

"Yah, mungkin saja karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk tidak takut?" Vincent terdiam malu. "Lanjut saja, omong-omong tadi aku akan digeret kemana?" Dan wajah malunya berubah lagi-untuk sekian kalinya.

"Ilusi! Kau akan ada pada ruang ilusi! Tidak ada jalan keluar, begitupun jalan masuk, kau hanya akan berada di ruang ilusi, pelajari dan tonton, tapi aku takut, kau akan melakukan lebih dari itu."

Dan akupun tak yakin kau akan melakukan lebih dari itu. Johnny rasa kalimatnya itu selalu mengikuti dimanapun.

"Oh, Johnny, Johnny, kau harus siap!" Vincent si pria biru terbang memutari Johnny, sebelum menjentikkan tangannya, cahaya kuning keluar dari bawah kaki Johnny. Dia kelimpungan saat cahaya itu seolah menariknya, reflek dia melompat-lompat menghindari cahaya pada pijakannya.

Namun kaki-kakinya kalah tangguh, tubuhnya panas kali ini karena terserap cahaya. Dia menutup matanya benar-benar pening untuk sekedar melihat dan menyadari.

Dan saat punggungnya berubah dingin, dia kebingungan dan membuka mata. Bahwa dia ada di ruangan gelap. Butuh beberapa saat untuk kesadaran dan akal mengambil alih kembali.

Dia mendarat dalam keadaan telentang, anehnya, tidak ada suara punggung dan lantai beradu, dan lantainya tidak begitu terasa nyata, tentu saja dia sedang berada di ilusi kalau tidak lupa. Bisa dipercaya benda-benda disana tidak ada yang solid.

Dia berada pada ruang keluarga yang berantakan. Buku berserakan dan pecahan piring, bunga layu yang harusnya ada di vas. Dan kardus bertumpuk dimeja kopi dan lantai dekat pantry, isinya, sejauh ini yang bisa terlihat hanyalah barang rongsok.

Ada tiga jendela diruangan itu, yang paling besar ada dibelakang TV. Johnny menengok ke arah sana tapi pemandangannya hanya abu. Dia berjalan ke arah kanannya, ke arah pintu. Di sebelahnya ada pohon palem lumayan tinggi tapi berwarna pucat. Tak ada kehidupan, tentu saja. Dia mencoba memutar kenop pintunya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba kenop itu tidak pernah terputar.

 _Tidak ada jalan keluar, begitu pula jalan masuk,_ yah awalnya Johnny memang tidak percaya pada semuanya, seperti omong kosong meski si pria biru menyampaikannya dengan amat jujur.

Dia duduk pada sofa keras di depan TV. Ruangannya gelap, bohlamnya pecah tapi Johnny masih bisa melihat keadaan rumahnya dengan baik dan jelas.

 _Pengap,_ katanya. Dia bosan, hampir memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan tidur. Tapi ketika pemutar DVD tiba-tiba menyala, Johnny tak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk memilah kepingan CD di laci penyimpanan.

Tangannya menyambar asal pada kepingan paling atas, memasukkannya pada pemutar begitu saja. Video akan segera dimulai!

Layarnya berubah jadi biru dengan sederet kalimat ditengah, 'VID010 - Grandma know everything'. Disambung dengan video bocah yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya dikasur, dengan wanita yang mondar-mandir tak tenang memegang gagang telepon. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dengan sedikit gurat lega. "Ibu, aku takut..."

Video berganti dengan wanita paruh baya, datang dari pintu membawa banyak bawaan, tanaman dan bahan makanan. "Obat tradisional selalu jadi solusi baik." Katanya. "Cepat oleskan minyak ini padannya." Tangannya mengulur dan disambut baik oleh si wanita. "Dan aku tahu apa yang cucuku butuhkan..."

Videonya berganti lagi, si bocah tadi sudah mendapat makanannya. _Sup rumput laut._ "Nenek, terima kasih telah datang." Dia mencium neneknya sumringah.

"Karena aku akan selalu ada..."

 _Karena nenekku akan selalu ada._

 _Nenekku yang baik, yang sangat kusayang, yang sangat mengerti aku._

 _Yang mengajarkanku memelihara mawar, bunga paling romantis, yang mengajarkanku merawat tulip, bunga yang paling cantik._

 _Yang tidak suka melihatku menangis, yang suka membuatku tertawa._

 _Yang tahu dongeng perang dan lagu peri._

 _Nenekku tahu semuanya._

 _Tapi aku tidak sebaliknya._

Dan video habis.

Pemutar mengeluarkan lagi kepingan CDnya, kali ini dia memasukkan lagi kepingan CD yang benar benar dia minati. Berjudul "VID014 - No one" dia benar-benar penasaran dengan yang kali ini.

 _No one, tidak ada lagi._

 _Aku sendiri, tidak ada lagi._

 _Tuan, kau pisahkan aku dengan satu-satunya tempat bergantung lantas kenapa?_

 _Dunia bukan surga, dunia bukan neraka, dunia adalah ilusi. Tidak ada jalan keluar, begitupula jalan masuk, Tuan, ruang ilusi adalah yang paling mengerikan._

 _Dan, tuan, kau pisahkan aku dengan satu-satunya tempat berteduh lantas kenapa?_

 _Bahkan jika kau, Tuan, tidak mengijinkan kami di dunia bersama, lantas,_

 _apa surga menolak kami? apa neraka mengumpat pada kami?_

 _Bahkan hujan menolak turun, kemarau lebih bentah pada sisi dunia yang lain,_

 _Tuan, kaupun tidak menginginkan kami?_

 _Tuan, orang-orang ini selalu ikut campur, tapi tak pernah pada hati yang penuh._

 _Mereka penasaran, Tuanku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mau repot-repot terusik._

 _Empati menjijikan, Tuan, aku butuh mereka yang tulus._

 _Aku nyaris menyerah, tidak ada lagi._

Tidak ada video, tidak ada gambar, hanya layar biru serta suara dalam bahasa Cina.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada palem pucat disebelah pintu dan berjalan mendekati satu satunya mahluk hidup. _No one_. Jari telunjuknya terangkat menyusuri daunnya. _Tak ada kehidupan._ Nyaris pada ujung daun, jendela yang paling besar berubah seolah menjadi TV. Seorang bocah sumringah sekali kelihatannya mendapati wanita berbaju merah membawakannya palem. Dan laki laki dewasa tertawa sambil membaca korannya.

Mendapati dirinya tersentuh oleh pemandangan keluarga yang tak pernah dia dapatkan. Dia melepaskan sentuhan pada ujung daun dan adegannya hilang begitu saja. Jendelanya masih disana. Tapi palemnya berubah kehijauan seperti dihidupkan lagi.

Dia berjalan lagi, kali ini tujuannya ke arah tumpukan kardus yang belum sempat dia jamah. Boneka warna ungu tampak jadi paling atas dan mencolok meski warnanya telah pudar. Johnny penasaran menyentuhnya dan adegan adegan muncul pada tembok penyekat menuju pantry.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika adegannya menampilkan ruangan yang sama dengan yang sekarang dia huni. Bedanya, gelap disana lebih mencengkam dan lembab. VWanita itu, bukan wanita yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saat sedang sakit, bukan pula yang membelikan bocah tadi pohon palem. Wanita yang berbeda. Dan dia tampak mengamuk, membanting-banting piring. Tak jelas celotehannya. Videonya video bisu. Johnny jelas tak tahu apa-apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sepasang manusia duduk di sofa hijau keras menunduk. Seolah tak berani menatap, seolah didepannya ini ratu yang terhormat.

Dia mengamuk membanting-banting segala hal. Diantara penampilannya, pisau perak itu yang paling menyala dalam gelap. Dia mengacung-acungkannya seolah mengancam dan menantang.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa selanjutnya, wanita dari sepasang itu berdiri, dia jelas menentang apapun yang dikatakan wanita satunya. Si pria hanya pasrah menariknya kembali duduk. Saat atmosfer semakin panas, siapa menyangka? Pisau itu akan menancap pada dada kiri wanita yang menentang?

Semua terkejut pada awalnya, si wanita yang tertusuk jelas tak punya waktu untuk mempertahankan darahnya yang tersisa. Semua sudah terlanjur, sayang. Prinsipnya habiskan semua atau sisakan satu masalah, maka dia pilih menghabiskan.

Pisaunya menancap tiba-tiba pada dada si pria. Jelas dia tak punya kesempatan menghindari sebab terlalu sibuk menangisi kepergian wanitanya, mungkin, pujaannya. Semuanya selesai. Disini. Perlahan, tubuh hangat berubah jadi mayat sebab kehabisan darah.

Tawa melengking memenuhi ruangan seolah puas. Dia meninggalkan dua mayat baru itu buru-buru. Tapi dia melupakan satu masalah, karena matanya tidak sanggup menyadari anak kecil bersembunyi dibelakang dinding pantry sambil terisak memegang boneka ungunya.

Dua hari kemudian polisi baru menemukannya, setelah kecurigaan tetangga dan bisik bisik itu menyebar. Dua buah mayat, senjatanya tidak ada tapi luka tusuk ditubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dan kepingan-kepingan piring ada berserakan, polisi menganggap mereka tak perlu susah-susah mencari tahu. Kasus ditutup. Ini bunuh diri.

Mengesampingkan fakta seorang anak meringkuk, astaga, dua hari tak makan dan hanya menangis. Dia saksi, melihat semuanya. Trauma pasti, dia menolak bicara pada wanita berambut panjang. Tapi menolak juga menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya.

Detail kejadian hanya mengarah pada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, stress, depresi atau apapun. Tak satupun nyatanya mengarah pada fakta.

Setelah selesai investigasi, dan mengecek akte bahwa anak ini sudah tak punya sanak saudara lagi, mereka melemparnya ke panti asuhan dan menjalankan terapi. Warga disana tidak senang dan tidak bisa menerima. Mayat hidup yang cengeng sekali. Boneka ungu culunnya serta buku berisi kata-kata bijak?

Dia lemah, seperti pecundang saat diajak main.

Tak ada lagi. Yang punya cinta untuknya. Dia hanya sendiri di dunia.

 _Tapi Johnny mencintainya_

No one.

Johnny mengembalikan boneka beruang kumal ke dalam kardus. Ketika hendak mengambil pajangan jam pasir untuk meneliti lebih, cahaya tiba-tiba datang dari bawah sepatunya. Dia terlonjak sedikit sebelum cahaya itu menyerap tubuhnya dan dia merasa menyusut.

Intensitas cahayanya lebih mengejutkan dibanding yang pertama. Tubuhnya panas sekali, matanya terpejam. Saat suhu ruangan menyapanya tiba tiba, dia baru berani membuka matanya. Dan dia kembali dengan tubuh kucingnya di kamar Taeil.

* * *

Halo halo, kita bertemu lagi!

Aku tak menyangka respon pada bagian kedua, bagus sekali. Terimakasih untuk komentar dan saran kalian semuanya!

Bagian ini jadi yang paling panjang, yah sejauh ini. 4000 kata!

Tapi dibanding standar yang lain, minimal 5000 kata. Tapi aku punya masalah mata pada saat menyunting. Makanya aku tidak pernah lebih dari, 2000 kata, karena akan menyusahkan.

Temanku ada bersedia untuk bantu menyunting, tapi dia malah marah marah karena naskahnya tidak kunjung selesai. Jadi ini dia naskah yang belum disunting. Dia belum membaca emailku. Ya karena jam 1:10 AM bukan jam orang orang untuk beraktiftaskan?

Jadi akan disunting. Nanti!

(dia terlena pada ceritanya aku harap dia juga tidak melupakan satu karakter huruf salah sebab aku menemukan dua, dichapter sebelumnya dan mengganggu sekali tapi belum sempat diubah lagi, maaf)

Jujurnya aku menulis bagian 3 ini sangat spontan tidak ada perencanaan dan aku berhasil membawanya pada bagian mengerikan! Sial! Ini terlihat makin mengada ada.

Dan jika kalian bertanya Vincent itu siapa, yah pertanyaan sudah dijawab, bukan malaikat, bukan iblis, bukan peri bukan pula manusia, kalian tidak perlu susah memikirkan jawabannya (karena yang satu ini aku benar benar belum tahu jawabannya, segera! Aku akan menjelaskan.) Dan Andreas, malaikat pencabut nyawa yang usil dan menyeramkan! (Semua semakin aneh)

Semoga kalian tidak keberatan dengan Original Character yang kelihatannya western sekali? Dan juga terlihat fantasi sekali? (Yah, genre itu sudah tercantum diawal, tapi aku benar benar tidak ingin membuat dunia terlihat seperti, ajaib sekali)

Aku mengadakan polling disini tapi aku tidak tahu cara kerjanya ㅠㅠ lain kali lain kali aku akan bertanya saja pada kalian, langsung

DAN TEBAK! AKU BELI TAEIL DAN WINWIN HOLOGRAM PHOTOCARD, DEMI TUHAN! Sulit dipercaya karena aku susah sekali mengeluarkan uang untuk hal sepele dan yang satu ini benar-benar tak bisa dilewatkan.

Aku sudah liat preview nya dibanyak tempat, cantik sekali ㅠㅠ kalian juga beli?

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun NCTzen, dan Moon Taeil juga tentunya!

Note ini sudah sangat panjang jika aku menyampaikan banyak hal lagi. Jadi sampai jumpa!

(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)


	4. Topeng

Stranger Love © Saturdae Night

NCT © SM Entertaiment

Warning: 10 hari untuk si kucing masih lama!

.

.

.

Bagian 4

 _" Topeng "_

* * *

Jam 8 tepat Taeil sudah tiba di rumah dengan wajah kusut. Johnny yang tadinya iseng mencakar-cakar kalender dua tahun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemuda itu. Hendak mengeong protes karena dia terlambat 1 jam dari yang dijanjikan, _hanya_ _jika dia lupa diri._

Tidak ada senyuman cerah seperti pagi tadi, Taeil buru-buru mengambil mangkuk daging dan air Johnny yang sudah kosong. Diikuti kucing abu, dia kebelakang menaruh dua kantung putih di meja sebelum beranjak mencuci.

Karena penasaran, Johnny menaiki meja- _sekarang dia sudah lumayan dalam hal ini-_ kemudian mengintip kantungnya. Agak kaget karena diisi 6 kaleng tuna dan 2 kantung sedang makanan kucing organik (yang mana tidak perlu)- _Johnny lebih suka makan daging masak tanpa rempah_. Dia menyerit jijik jika membayangkan harus memakan itu semua, _hell_.

Taeil kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Duduk di kursi yang menghadap pintu dan mengelus bulu si kucing abu.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengosongkan dompetku, tapi mereka bilang tunanya bagus untukmu."

Nahkan, dia bilang, padahal Taeil tidak perlu mengeluarkan segitu banyak (ada label harganya. 1 kaleng berkisar 4000 won) untuk tuna yang nantinya tak yakin dia makan. Dia menyayangkan padahal uangnya bisa dibeli makanan lain yang bisa dimakan bersama atau ditabung untuk keperluan mendadak- _bahkan jika artinya Johnny harus makan mie instan pedas dengan taringnya._ Johnny tahu semenjak tadi siang, dia harusnya ikut membantu Taeil dan bukan malah merepotkannya.

Intinya sekarang, Johnny kasihan dengan Taeil. Malam itu dia lebih tertarik mengenalkan Johnny bau makanan barunya dibanding memberi tubuhnya sendiri energi.

Dan ketika pagi kedua untuk kucing John telah tiba, dia bangun sebab suara bel yang ternyata bisa berisik sekali. Kali ini sinar matahari pagi sudah menerobos jendela dan jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 8.

Suara bel kemudian diulang-ulang lagi, tanda si tamu sudah habis kesabarannya. Tapi manik kuning Johnny tak menangkap sosok Taeil di manapun sudut rumah.

Suara bel baru berhenti menit berikutnya, dan Johnny mendengar samar-samar suara percakapan dari luar. Dia menunggu di dekat jendela ruang tamu, ketika pintunya dibuka, Taeil dengan baju putih kotor berkeringatnya masuk dengan sumringah, _menuju dapur tanpa interaksi dengan Johnny,_ kembali lagi dengan secangkir kopi ditangan.

Johnny mengikutinya keluar. Kemudian pemandangan sepeda biru dengan keranjang rotan di bagian depan menyapanya. Oh, harusnya dia tidak terkejut. Tapi dia juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata sepagi ini?

Air muka Taeil lebih bagus dari yang tadi malam. Ibaratnya pagi ini wajahnya seperti cahaya matahari mengguyuri kembang-kembang sedangkan yang tadi malam lebih mirip badai di laut.

Intonasi bicaranya juga cerah sekali. Dia menawarkan kopi pada pria berkemeja putih sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai sepedanya, juga sedikit mengenai pot Taeil yang terlihat bagus untuk wadah tulipnya.

Kemudian mobil yang dikendarai si pria guna mengangkut sepedanya sudah pergi. Tapi Taeil masih berdiri memandangi sepedanya dengan cangkir kosong ditangan.

Sepeda birunya yang baru. Mungkin jadi transportasi bagus untuk Taeil. Dia tak perlu lagi menyesuaikan jadwal datang dan berangkatnya bis, atau paling parahnya jalan kaki. Sepeda itu jadi alternatif bagus.

Dan ketika dia berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Johnny di depan pintu, Taeil tersenyum.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!"

* * *

Bermula pada siang kemarin, kala dia kembali dari ruang ilusi bodoh itu. Meski tak mau mengakui, Johnny tau tak seharusnya dia begini.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang dipaksa masuk ke rongga dadanya, kini nafasnya menghembus berat. Aneh, jika Johnny mengakui dia kasihan pada si bocah tadi. Dan mata Johnny belum terlalu rusak menyadari si bocah adalah Taeil.

Johnny bukan brengsek tak punya hati, tapi dia tak cukup punya banyak hal untuk peduli. Dia memang bukan tipe bisa mengekspresikan yang bagus.

Hanya ketika sentuhan berakhir, ada sesuatu besar sudah menempati rongga dadanya. Johnny buru-buru menyimpulkan, dia tau itu hanya simpati, rasa kasihan.

Tapi tak pernah semuanya membuncah seperti kau akan meledakkan semua organ dalammu. Marah, kesal, rasa bersalah dan kasihan, diaduk menjadi satu, seperti kau meracik ramuan mematikan. Dia tahu dia tak seharusnya se-emosi ini.

Angin berhembus semilir membawa dinginnya udara bulan November melalui ventilasi. Diujung meja, dari bawah sini, terlihat berapa buah tiket lotre melambai-lambai, Johnny tak sempat melihat semacam detailnya pagi tadi.

Dia meloncat dan agak kagok untuk mencapai atas sana, menemukan 2 buah tiket lotre yang baru diisi setengah dari data diri, syarat sebelum masuk ke tahap undian, pokoknya dia tidak paham sistemnya.

Tapi tidak sulit menyimpulkan bahwa Johnny masih ada andil dalam acaranya. Sudut kanan kuponnya ditempeli gambar elang dengan padi disamping kanan-kiri dicetak bahan hologram khusus, kebanggaan Seo Company periode 2005-2008 sebenarnya. Tapi logo itu dipindah untuk cabangnya dibidang yang lain.

Meski bukan benar-benar pemimpin yang resmi, Johnny (dan kakaknya juga) punya semacam akses bebas dimana bisa memcampuri segala macam acaranya, mengubah susunannya begitu saja, dan memutuskan apapun dengan perintah absolut (tentu perumpamaan yang buruk, anggota keluarga inti tau tentang akses bebas, tapi penggunaan untuk kepentingan pribadi sangat tidak dianjurkan meski sebenarnya mereka bisa).

Jadi dia memikirkan bermacam hal, yang harusnya mudah. Dia bisa saja menelpon minimarket yang sempat dia lewati kemarin, kemudian memberi tahu, ini Seo Youngho apakah terhubung dengan _officer bla-bla-bla_ dan bisakah _bla-bla-bla_ , semua orang yang terikat dengan tetek bengek perusahaannya tentu paham benar suaranya.

Hanya saja, jika dia bisa mengetik nomornya betul-betul, atau jika dia tidak mengeong untuk percakapan pertama, ya semuanya mudah.

Kerlap-kerlip biru tiba-tiba berkilauan berpindah-pindah memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian muncul di sudut ruangan, pria biru seperti menyibak tirainya dan datang sumringah, muncul kepermukaan dari dunia yang lain.

Johnny tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih, kala itu saat pria biru mengabulkan untuk sekali lagi mengubahnya dalam wujud manusia.

Johnny tidak tahu apa yang lebih menarik dari pembicaraannya dengan pengurus _event_ tiket lotre itu. Hadiah utamanya adalah tiket liburan ke Hawaii, tapi Taeil lebih suka membuat lingkaran pada sepeda biru dengan keranjang di depannya, hadiah pendamping.

Dan Johnny tidak tahu apa yang lebih penting dari Taeil senang dan senyumnya mengembang lagi.

Besok paginya, Johnny benar-benar melihat senyum Taeil. Dan dia membuat catatan kecil pada kepalanya meyakinkan bahwa ini bagian dari balas budi.

Dia merasakan angin membelai-belai lembut bulu-bulunya ketika dia menyembul keluar dari keranjang rotan. Tidak menyangka kalau tubuh beratnya, masih muat diletakkan di dalam keranjang beserta benda-benda lain. Taeil membawanya ke taman sebagai tes percobaan pada sepeda baru sebenarnya, apakah kayuhnya enak, apakah setirnya nyaman dipegang, apakah remnya berjalan bagus.

Tapi dalam hidupnya, Johnny tak pernah ingat kapan dia datang ke taman bermain untuk mencoba wahana baru, kapan dia ke bioskop untuk menghibur diri bukan sekedar undangan dari kolega, atau kapan dia ke restoran favoritnya untuk memanjakan lidah. (Meski dia tak punya pilihan mengenai dimana restoran favoritnya)

Bahkan diapun tidak tau mana pernak-pernik dari Marvel yang ia punya atas keinginannya dan bukan sekedar kenang-kenangan atas kerja samanya dengan banyak tokoh disana.

Dia sudah bilang, pada pembahasan sebelumnya, dia ini bukan tipe yang gemar menghibur diri dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Hiburan tersendiri baginya adalah melihat harga pasar saham stabil, atau laba yang masuk ke perusahaan utama meledak sudah cukup membuat moodnya bagus.

Dan ketika Taeil membawanya ke taman, yang seharusnya biasa sekali, dengan sepeda biru untuk sekedar makan es krim juga mencari sedikit peluang untuk pekerjaan, dia mungkin berlebihan kalau baru mengagumi teknik ini lumayan untuk menghibur diri.

Dia memang percaya kalau tanaman hijau adalah obat bagus untuk stress, tapi beda rasanya jika kau menemukannya ditempat yang lebih luas, bukan pot disudut ruangan penuh berkas. Kau mungkin mendapati nafasmu terasa bebas diudara.

Taeil memarkir sepedanya di depan bangku berwarna kuning meninggalkan Johnny dalam keranjangnya. 3 menit kemudian, kembali membawa satu _cone_ es krim vanila.

Dia duduk dibangku mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, serta mulutnya yang masih asik menjilati es krim itu. _Well,_ _pagi ini cukup cerah_ -Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya menuju burung gereja yang bertengger dikabel listrik, menghindari kontak mata dengan Taeil.

Semua makin aneh, pikirnya. Dan dia tahu pipinya tak bisa menolak untuk panas.

"Oi, kamu _gak_ suka es krim ya?" Taeil menyodorkan _cone_ -nya hampir menyentuh hidung Johnny. Tapi dia mengeong untuk menolak. Seperti _'Maaf, maaf, gula bukan pemuas lidahku.'_ jadi Taeil lebih memilih menarik _cone-_ nya lagi. "Memang harusnya kamu _gak_ makan ini."

Kemudian dia malah lebih lahap lagi, menjilati permukaan es krimnya yang makin mengikis. Seluruh dunia hanya tersita pada benda rasa vanila yang melebur dalam mulutnya, jika makan es krim sama saja seperti mengabaikan lingkungan.

Ketika ada seorang anak dikuncir dua, teriak-teriak sambil menunjuk ke gerobak es krim yang sama, Johnny langsung menyita perhatiannya sambil berfikir bahwa dia seperti melihat Taeil dalam wujud yang lain. Lucu jika kau melihatnya, berlari-lari kecil kemudian memohon untuk satu sekop rasa stoberi, atau rasa permen karet. Atau rasa plum jika memang sudah musim buahnya.

Tak ada kegiatan lain selain mengayun-ayunkan kaki sambil melihat lintas terbangnya burung-burung spesies umum. Kadang ikut menerawang terbang bersama. Angkasa terlihat segar dan menggiurkan sekali.

Habis pada gigitan terakhir wafer _cone-_ nya, Taeil menaiki sepedanya lagi, mengayuh pelan pada sekitar taman menjelikan mata, siapa tau ada papan lowongan pekerjaan bertengger.

Sedang Johnny lebih memilih mengamati mobil-mobil yang berhenti sebab lampu merah, juga beberapa orang berdasi memilih jalan kaki untuk mencapai tujuannya. Johnny agak _kangen_ sebenarnya.

Di ujung jalan dekat pertigaan, ada restoran _tteok,_ kue beras pedas, yang baru buka. Asapnya mengepul ke jalanan mengundang pembeli yang kebetulan lapar, atau sekedar memberi tau _tteok_ -nya telah matang. Di depan restoran, duduk wanita berumur hampir setengah abad mengusap peluh didahinya. Kadang dia menggerutu dengan muka cemas mengharapkan sesuatu hari ini.

Kayuh sepeda berhenti tepat di depan wanita itu, Taeil buru-buru turun- _dan wanita itu juga berdiri-_ sebagai cara yang lebih sopan dalam bicara.

"Nyonya mungkin ada lowongan untuk-"

"Mari masuk dulu."

Meski tadi tampangnya garang, dia menyambut calon pekerjanya ini cukup bagus. Taeil menaruh sepedanya dalam parkiran khusus sepeda, dan mengambil Johnny, _si kucing-dia benci sekali menggunakan panggilan itu-_ , dipersilahkan duduk pada salah satu meja, dan nyonya tadi kembali dengan satu porsi _tteok, odeng,_ dan sedikit pencuci mulut tradisional korea juga.

"Makan saja dulu, makan. Sambil kita bincang-bincang." Taeil mengangguk, dia mulai dari menyesap kuah _odeng_ dengan sendoknya. "Bagaimana, bagaimana?"

"Kutebak, resep rahasia turunan keluarga?" Dan wanita itu tertawa akibat penuturan Taeil.

"Juga ladang rempah milik sendiri. Untuk mengenali rasa yang kau inginkan, kau juga harus mengenali bahan yang kau gunakan." Kalimat wanita itu terpotong saat seorang laki-laki berperut buncit keluar dari dapur belakang, pintunya terlalu berisik untuk tidak membuatmu menengok karena reflek. " _Honey,_ ayo sedikit manjakan lidah." Dan dia ikut duduk dengan dua porsi _tteok._

"Kita belum kenal-kenalan. Namaku Kim Yoonhee, ini suamiku, Yoo Sangsoo. Kami mendirikan restoran ini baru kemarin, sebenarnya. Bangunan ini milik ibuku." Nyonya Kim (katanya lebih suka dipanggil marga asli), menawarkan jabat tangan sedangkan suaminya hanya mengangguk dan menggumam kecil.

"A-aku Moon Taeil. Dulu penulis cerpen untuk surat kabar, tapi karena masalah-ah! Tidak penting." Dia menerima jabatannya dengan sedikit kagok. Dia juga melihat kilat penasaran pada si bulu abu dalam gendongannya. "Ini John. Kucingku."

Taeil memberinya pada pemilik restoran _tteok_ yang disambut baik. "Halo, John." dan mengelus pucuknya walau sebenarnya Johnny terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kau mahasiswa?" Pembicaraan berlanjut lagi, ketika terhenti sebentar karena sibuk mengurusi bulu si abu.

"Aku tidak kuliah walaupun ingin. Maksudku, biaya, masalah keuangan, bahkan masuk menengah atas saja sulit sekali."

"Yah, topik biaya pendidikan memang selalu jadi masalah negeri." Suami pemilik restoran akhirnya buka suara, meski maniknya tetap sibuk memilah _tteok._ Wanitanya berdeham.

"Tak apa, tidak terlalu penting. Pengalaman tetap jadi pelajaran terbaik." Dia menuang air kedalam tiga gelas kertas. "Kalau pacar ada?" Diikuti Taeil yang batuk-batuk, tersedak. Dan suaminya tertawa.

"Dan topik pasangan hidup memang selalu jadi masalah anak muda." Gelak tawa masih menyelimuti. Saat sudah mereda, Nyonya Kim menatap menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak ada dan tidak pernah terpikir." Ucap yang ditanya, pipinya mengeluarkan merah. "Orang tua sekarang ini lebih memilih menitipkan anaknya pada bank dibanding laki-laki miskin." Keheningan disusul suara dentingan sumpit beradu. "'Mengurusi perut sendiri saja sudah pusing, apalagi perut orang lain.' _Gitu_ katanya."

"Ada saatnya, nak." Wanita itu dengan anggun menegak airnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Apapun itu yang dititipkan tuan, kamu harus menjaganya."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada kucing abu yang sedang dielus pemilik restoran. Senyum lembut Taeil, dan wajah tersentuh suami pemilik restoran.

Kemudian Taeil mengalihkan pandangan pada banyak foto didinding, wajah suami-istri yang ada didepannya, dan satu lagi wajah yang tidak pernah dia lihat.

"Kami tidak punya anak." Katanya mengikuti arah pandang Taeil. "Tapi Siyeon anak yang berbakti, dia kami adopsi waktu umur 4 tahun."

"Agak canggung karena 4 tahun bukan umur yang ideal. Dia telah mengerti baca, bicara, menulis, mungkin dia juga mengerti secara sederhana tentang mengapa dia tinggal ditempat yang banyak sekali anaknya, sedikit sekali orang dewasanya..." Wanitanya menegak lagi air saat kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali. "Kami melewati masanya pasangan mengurus bayi. Tapi tidak sesaat pun kami menyesal."

"Kami pikir telah cukup dia kami beri, segenggam kasih sayang layaknya orang tua pada anaknya seperti biasa. Ada saatnya kami manjakan dia, ada saatnya kami larang dia." Dia mendengus, menatap sol sepatu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Siyeon pintar, tapi otaknya selalu berpikir yang tidak perlu dipikir. _Mindset_ -nya melampaui batas."

"Tahun ajarankemarin, dia minta masuk _junior highschool_ yang punya asrama putri. Aku tau itu arti halus untuk menjauh, aku mendapatinya berfikir bahwa... aku memberinya hak yang seharusnya tidak untuknya."

"Oke, kami memang punya anak sebelumnya. Taewoo harusnya sudah _Senior Highschool_. Kecelakaan dan segalanya. Begitu cepat, sampai kami dapat Siyeon untuk menghibur sedih. Tapi Siyeon tidak berpikir bahwa kami sayang seperti orang tua umumnya, dia hanya mengira dia mencuri kasih sayang saudaranya..." Wanitanya mencoba menahan air mata ketika mulut terpaksa bercerita masa lalu. Dan Taeil mendapati dirinya bersalah.

"Maaf, Nyonya, aku tak seharusnya-"

"Hei, kau akan jadi karyawanku, kita harus mengenal satu sama lain."

Johnny mau tak mau mengeong di dalam dekapannya. Dari tadi yang paling _anteng_ menyimak cerita.

Dentingan sumpit beradu telah berhenti sejak tadi menyisakan mangkuk kotor dan makanan manis yang masih mengepul asapnya, belum tersentuh.

Tuan Yoo repot-repot mengambili sisa piring kotor, yang dia akan taruh belakang untuk dicuci. Taeil ingin ikut sebenarnya, tapi dia ditahan untuk makan pencuci mulut sambil sedikit lagi berbincang mengenai lingkungan sini.

Makin tinggi matahari diluar, makin banyak orang yang masuk ke restoran sebab penasaran rasa _tteok_ yang baru buka, atau memang karena lapar saja.

Taeil mau tak mau turun tangan ikut membungkusi pesanan. Nyonya Yoo bertugas mengurusi pasokan dagang berikutnya di dapur sedang Tuan Yoo bolak-balik sebagai distributor pasokan berikutnya serta piring kotor.

Johnny ditaruh di meja dekat kasir, dengan mangkuk daging telah kosong yang tadi Tuan Yoo berikan. Dia agak risih sebenarnya jadi bahan usakan semua orang, khususnya anak kecil atau gadis yang memekik gembira mendengarnya mengeong. Tapi juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang ketika Taeil tersenyum mendengar pengunjung memuji si abu.

Sampai langit telah bersemburat oren. Mereka baru sempat mengusap peluh. Hari kedua ternyata lebih gila-gilaan dari kemarin _-menurut kesaksian Tuan Yoo-_ tapi tak tanggung-tanggung penghasilannya _-kata Nyonya Kim sambil menghitung uang._

Mereka bercanda-canda sembari bersih-bersih meja dan lantai, memutuskan untuk tutup sebelum malam menjemput. Telah habis meja untuk dibersihkan, Nyonya Kim menaruh sebungkus _tteok_ dan sekantung _odeng_ juga amplop disela-sela bungkusan.

"Kamu juga layak dapat keuntungan hari ini. Terima kasih." Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Besok Siyeon pulang karena liburan semester dan ini jadi awal dia melihat toko. Mungkin membantu akan dikasir."

Taeil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit juga sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Membawa Johnny untuk menaiki sepedanya dan menggoes pelan.

"Mereka baik." Ucapnya berbisik tapi Johnny tetap bisa dengar. "Mereka kasih banyak cara dapat pasangan, tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu." Arah matanya masih ke jalanan yang mulai menggelap. "Aku tau seseorang menungguku. Dan aku mengharapkannya"

Kayuhannya berhenti di depan bank. Taeil membuka amplop tadi, mengantongi beberapa lembar sebelum masuk ke sana entah mau apa.

Sedangkan Johnny memilih mendongak memperhatikan awan bersemburat oren. _Seseorang menunggunya_. _Dan dia mengharapkannya._ Johnny tertawa. Seseorang yang diharap untuk membuka pintunya kah? Seseorang yang diharap untuk memeluknya kah? Seseorang yang diharap untuk mengobati semua lukanya kah?

Siapa? Johnny tertawa lagi. Siapa sosok hilang yang diharapkan itu?

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia tertawa. Mual menyadari perutnya terasa kacau seperti diporak-porandakan. _Siapa orang beruntung itu?_

Sampai maniknya menangkap Taeil menuju telepon umum yang lumayan jauh dari parkiran depan bank, tak terdengar percakapannya tapi jelas wajahnya marah campur frustasi.

Ketika dia kembali, dengan wajah yang hampir biasa saja. Johnny hampir menyalak. _Hei!_

Johnny harus tau segunung masalah apa yang dia sembunyikan dibelakang.

* * *

Haiii, apa kabar?

Akhir-akhir ini sinyal wifi sedang tidak bagus. Untuk lama-lama di internet browser sulit sekali.

Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa balas satu satu review kalian. Nanti kalau sudah stabil akan kubalas lewat PM atau kubalas di chapter depan.

Catatan kali ini tidak panjang. Tapi aku ingin sekali teriak pada semua orang; BRANDON SALIM KENAPA LUCU SEKALI? ㅠㅠ Huhu, perannya di The Underdogs benar-benar mencuri hati. Tapi sepertinya aku gak akan minat buat nonton dia, film yang baru 'R'.

Oke, aku gak akan bicara banyak lagi.

Terimakasih semuanya, aku baca review kalian. Tunggu kubalas ya, jumpa lagi nanti!

(ӦｖӦ｡)


	5. Permata Biru

Stranger Love © Saturdae Night

NCT © SM Entertaiment

Warning: Ada beberapa tambahan.

.

.

.

Bagian 5

 _" Permata Biru "_

* * *

Ini hari pertama (secara resmi) Taeil bekerja di restoran keluarga Yoo. Dia bersiap dengan pakaian yang sekiranya agak tipis dan menyerap keringat mengingat akan bekerja diantara kepulan asap makanan baru matang.

Juga hari ini, katanya Siyeon si anak pemilik restoran pulang karena libur semester. Taeil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Kesan pertama itu penting. Meski pada siswa _junior high school_ sekalipun. Toh pada akhirnya mereka akan harus mengenal. Dan Taeil ingin dikenal sebagai pegawai yang rapih dan menyenangkan.

Sarapan pagi ini, Taeil punya dua lembar roti panggang dengan irisan _bacon_ untuk perutnya sedangkan setengah dari isi kaleng tuna untuk Johnny.

 _Yuck._ Terlihat lengket dan berlendir, Johnny menatap horor pada mangkuk makanannya. Kala suasana khidmat menjadi atmosfer, Johnny tak sampai hati untuk mengganggu. Tapi dia juga tak ingin mendapati bubur tuna itu melewati kerongkongannya sebelum dicerna usus.

"Ada yang salah?" Taeil bertanya. "Tunanya tidak suka?" Dan Johnny bingung apakah harus mengeong untuk menjawab. Jadi sialannya, dia memilih menjilati tunanya. _Sialan._

Johnny merasa bahwa kepalanya berkunang-kunang. _Keracunan sudah aku._ Dia berlebihan. Padahal disisinya yang lain, dia mengomentari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk makanan kucing.

Habis satu lembar roti, juga setengah dari isi mangkuk Johnny, Taeil tampak berpikir meneliti si kucing. Setelah menggumam "Oh, iya." dia pergi dan kembali membawa sisir dan jepit kupu-kupu.

"Kamu juga harus punya kesan baik pada Siyeon." Dia menyisir bulunya Johnny yang lumayan tebal. Kemudian menyelipkan jepitnya dibawah leher Johnny.

Belum sampai kata umpatan dia pikirkan, Taeil mengecup atas kepalanya membuat isi otaknya kosong seketika.

"Aduh, kamu lucu." Kata Taeil, terkikik melihat hasil kerjanya. _Kamu juga lucu._ Dan tolong katakan, ini bukan isi dari otak Johnny.

Setelah habis makanannya, mereka berangkat dengan sepeda. Johnny selalu suka kala angin sepoi membelai lembut wajahnya.

Diperempatan pertama menuju taman, kayuhan berhenti sebab lampu merah menyala. Tapi yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah tiga mahluk berkepala jamur pink dengan bintik putih menertawai Johnny diatas telinganya.

 _Heh! Apasih!_ Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai kuping, niatnya mengusir. Tapi mahluk jamur itu masih senang sekali disekitar Johnny.

Mereka terbang 5 senti lebih tinggi didepan wajah Johnny. Lalu membuat muka-muka menyebalkan, meledek. Si kucing kesal, tentu saja. Tapi dia tak perlu payah-payah merespon.

Kesal, mereka mulai melirik jail ke arah Taeil-Johnny melihat karena dia memerhatikan. Kemudian melesat masuk ke kuping Taeil.

 _Heh, Aduh... gimana ini. Meong! Meong!_ Johnny hendak mengeong tapi lampu sudah berubah hijau. Panik pun dia hanya menambah masalah. Sepeda yang dikendarai pasti akan oleng.

Dia menunggu, tapi tak ada dimenit-menit berikutnya tiga mahluk jamur itu keluar. Wajah Taeil rasanya seperti tidak pernah terganggu.

Ketika mereka sudah mendekati ke pertigaan, si kepala jamur itu baru keluar terkikik-kikik geli, terbang ke arah berlawanan.

 _Habis apa mereka?_ Johnny curiga, pasalnya mereka bahagia sekali.

Kayuhan sepeda berhenti dibangunan yang sama seperti kemarin. Hendak masuk toko, mereka mendapati gadis sedang mengelap kaca estalase.

"Halo, kamu pasti Siyeon? Aku Moon Taeil. Ini John."

Yang dipanggil melirik Taeil dan kucingnya dengan tidak minat tadinya. Tapi karena tata krama yang diajarkannya, dia menaruh bekas lap pada ember. "Mama sudah bercerita, senang bisa bertemu paman." Katanya membungkuk.

Setelah itu Taeil juga Johnny pasti bisa melihat wajah Siyeon. Manis sekali. Yang menarik adalah dua mata yang berbeda warnanya. Mata kanan Siyeon berwarna biru terang seperti bule sedangkan kirinya berwarna coklat seperti orang korea umumnya.

"Oh, matamu cantik sekali." Tangan Taeil hampir saja, kelepasan mengusap kelopak matanya kalau dia tidak memegang kendali.

"Terima kasih. Orang-orang selalu pergi ketakutan jika melihatnya." Kemudian mata kanannya berkilat dan berganti warna jadi semerah darah. Diikuti dengan pupilnya yang mengecil dan urat merah yang memenuhi sekitarnya.

"Wow... kamu, menyadari yang barusan?" Decak Taeil kagum. Meskipun si lawan bicara masih bisa menangkap ketakutannya.

"Yah, kadang tidak." Dia mengeluarkan kain, penutup matanya yang satu. "Tapi kalau orang takut, aku tau penyebabnya. Paman, Mama sudah menunggu didalam.

"O-oke."

Johnny dalam gendongan Taeil tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Siyeon. Dan dia lihat betul raut keheranan saat bocah itu menatap balik. _Dia... bertanya padaku?_

Taeil berbincang dengan Nyonya Kim, lalu bersama beres-beres bangku dan meja. Dia sempat bertanya kemana Tuan Yoo pergi, katanya didapur untuk mengaduk satu panci besar kue beras.

Satu jam kemudian restoran akhirnya buka. Satu-satu mereka mulai memenuhi meja. Taeil, Nyonya Kim, dan Tuan Yoo bakal sibuk bolak-balik. Johnny hanya bisa memandang dari kasir. Melupakan eksistensi seorang cewek yang melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Aku tau kamu bukan kucing sungguhan." Manik coklat Siyeon menatap si kucing lekat sekali. Sedangkan yang biru-atau sudah berubah merah lagi-tertutup kain.

 _Oh ya?_ Johnny tidak kaget amat. Justru dia heran kalau mata anehnya, tidak diikuti kelakuan aneh juga. Kemudian Johnny tidak tahu harus jawab bocah ini bagaimana. Kan mana tau dia bahasa kucing. Meong, meong!

"Mata kananku berkedut seiringan dengan sepeda paman Taeil mendekati toko." Dia pura-pura sibuk merapihkan kelopak bunga palsu di meja kasir.

"Aku tau ada yang tidak beres. Begitu paman Taeil datang bawa kamu, rasanya aku hampir ketawa." Dia menutup mulutnya. Sekiranya bisa menahan suara tawa keluar. "Dari kucing abu menjadi pria. Aku kaget. Kamu kan, lebih besar dari paman Taeil. Aneh lihat kamu digendong dia."

 _Bocah ini..._ _kurang ajar._ Ingin rasanya dia jitak saja dahinya itu.

"Kasihan ya, paman Taeil harus menampung jiwa yang kesasar ditubuh kucing."

Tepat setelahnya, tubuh Johnny terasa lebih ringan dan lebih tinggi. Dan detik berikutnya juga, dia menengok kebawah, seekor kucing abu sedang tidur. Dia duduk diatasnya, menembus kucing itu, tubuhnya transparan.

"Bocah, tau apa kau?"

"Aku jelas tau lebih banyak darimu."

"Uh-oh begitu." Johnny menyeringai. "Orang-orang pasti memandangmu aneh. Kamu bicara sendiri seperti orang sinting."

"Iya, aku sedang bicara dengan jiwa yang sinting."

Hening kemudian. Siyeon harus melayani pelanggan yang hendak membayar. Berkali-kali juga, cewek itu selalu mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. 'Matamu baik-baik saja?' dan jawabannya pun sama 'Sekedar alergi biasa.' beserta ucapan lekas sembuh.

Pelanggan toko makin lama menipis. Sisa orang-orang yang ingin berlama-lama untuk berbincang saja. Atau sibuk berkutat dengan tugas. Diujung sana Johnny bisa melihat Taeil yang mengusap peluhnya.

"Paman Taeil pasti spesial ya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia repot-repot urusi kamu." Siyeon sudah memegang lembar uang lima ribuan won, siap untuk dia hitung. "Dia pasti kasihan lihat jiwa pria kesasar lalu dibuang keluarga. Makanya tampung kamu."

"Tidak juga." Johnny mengayunkan kakinya. Dari tadi hanya lihat pemandangan dari meja kasir saja, tidak berminat kemana-mana. "Ya, meski kadang dia suka bicara padaku seolah aku ini bukan kucing. Maksudku, kamu tau orang bodoh yang suka bicara dengan hewan?"

"Itu bukan bodoh!" Remaja lima belas tahun itu terkekeh. "Itu namanya afeksi, kasih sayang."

Johnny terkekeh. "Kamu bisa lihat jiwa?"

"Aku bisa lihat apa saja."

"Wah, wah. Kalau begitu kamu menang telak, ya?"

"Bisa melihat jiwa keliaran bukan berarti bisa lihat isi dalaman orang juga, dasar mesum!" Siyeon berdecak kesal. Dia memasukkan lagi lima ribuan wonnya. Lalu gantian menghitung sepuluh ribuan won.

Kemudian dia berhenti sesaat. Melancarkan aksi observasinya, dia menunjuk Johnny dari ujung kepala, sampai ujung kaki yang menggantung di meja kasir. "Tapi dari tampilan kamu, kayaknya mobilmu banyak ya?"

Johnny mendengus. "Aku memang orang kaya, bocah." Dia menunjukkan jam _rolex-_ nya yang masih menempel ditangan, sama seperti malam itu. Bukan koleksi Johnny yang termahal. "Kubeli restoranmu dengan ini, pasti masih bersisa banyak."

Siyeon mendecih. "Pantas ya. Tuh, dayang-dayang mabuk pesona kamu."

Dia menengok ke kanan. Seperti yang ditunjuk si cewek, banyak dayang-dayang sumringah sendiri begitu Johnny iseng melayangkan kedipan. _Mahluk apa tuh?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dayang-dayang itu seperti wanita cantik. Rambutnya panjang, ada yang coklat ada yang pirang. Tapi mirip rambut kuda. Juga tanduk didahinya. _Unicorn?_

"'Sudah tampan, kaya lagi.' Pantas ya, dayang-dayang suka." Remaja itu mencibir Johnny, menirukan ucapan yang dayang-dayang katakan tapi dalam bahasa manusia.

"Kamu sama saja mengakui aku itu tampan."

Siyeon tambah tidak suka.

"Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu. Jaga sikap ya!"

"Oke, oke, paman mesum." Dia menekankan kalimat paman mesumnya. "Dayang-dayang itu, bisa membuat orang-orang yang kena serbuknya jadi lebih cantik."

Siyeon menjelaskan sembari menghitung uangnya. Lalu dijawab 'oh' oleh si lawan bicara. Dayang-dayang sedang asik menari-nari di sekitar Johnny. Kantung serbuknya mengayun-ayun dipinggul.

Tapi mata Johnny juga menangkap tiga mahluk kepala jamur tadi. Sedang tertawa jahil disekitar pria yang duduk sendiri sambil makan empat porsi _tteok_. "Kalau itu apa?"

Remaja itu memincingkan matanya. "Oh, si kembar. Airen, Alren dan Avren."

Johnny tertawa. "Kok namanya tidak sekeren tampilannya? Mereka menggangguku tadi."

"Ibu mereka itu petugas takdir. Tak heran mereka suka iseng masuk dalam kepala orang, mengungkit yang telah mereka pilih atau menggambarkan pilihannya yang akan datang."

"Ibunya pasti marah sekali."

"Aku pernah melihat mereka dihukum."

"Oh ya?"

Mereka mengamati tiga saudara itu. Kemudian wanita berpakaian serba krem datang menjitaki si kembar satu-satu. Mereka tertawa.

Setelah itu, petugas takdir menepuk pundak si pria tiga kali. Seperti oleng, dia menjatuhkan sendoknya membuat wanita yang duduk disebelahnya ikut membantu memungut.

Tanduk dayang-dayang juga ikut menyala. Mereka terbang ke arah si wanita sambil menebar sejumput serbuk. Si pria kemudian terpesona.

"Pasti mereka ditakdirkan jatuh cinta."

* * *

Waktu makan siang, Taeil pamit membawa Johnny makan ditaman. _Mumpung Siyeon ada disana juga_ , pikirnya, semoga bisa memperbaiki hubungan keluarga.

Makan siang ini masih dibekali Nyonya Kim, sebungkus _tteok_ dan _odeng_. Johnny juga diberi semangkuk daging. Padahal Taeil sudah menolak. Memantapkan kalau mereka bisa beli nanti.

"Tak apalah, menghemat biaya." Taeil memilih berhenti dibangku biru yang ada dibawah pohon rindang. Johnny lebih suka menerawang ke atas.

Melihat sepasang burung yang saling menatap. _Pasti mereka ditakdirkan jatuh cinta._

Juga mengingat pria-wanita di restoran tadi. Saling menatap sebelum berkenalan. _Mereka telah ditakdirkan jatuh cinta._

Kemudian dia menengok lagi ke arah Taeil, yang bibirnya dipenuhi saus _tteok_ -nya. Lucu sekali.

 _Paman Taeil pasti spesial ya._

Ah begitu? Johnny tidak merasa demikian. Meski kadang sikapnya aneh. Seperti dia tau Johnny bisa mendengarkan dan mengerti, Johnny tidak merasa dia benar-benar tau.

Maksudnya, Taeil benar-benar seperti orang naif kalau pun dia bisa melihat jiwa atau mahluk-mahluk itu.

Johnny tertawa dalam hati. _Aku ngomong apa sih?_ Satu hal yang bisa dia tangkap adalah; Taeil memang spesial. Meski tidak bisa melihat dayang-dayang atau si kepala jamur

Sebelum pergi untuk makan siang ini, Johnny dan Siyeon berbincang banyak. Hanya cerita-cerita saja mengenai mata Siyeon, dan berubahnya Johnny jadi kucing. Tapi Johnny sama sekali enggan menceritakan dengan detail.

Juga bincangan kecil mengenai mahluk aneh bin ajaib yang suka hilir-mudik dipenglihatan mereka.

Berhubung hanya Siyeon yang bisa _ngobrol_ sama dia. Johnny akhirnya bisa melepas sedikit stres karena akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan mengubur sesuatu.

Dia ingin sekali, bercerita tentang ayahnya, kakaknya, neneknya, juga... Taeil. Tapi Johnny belum sepercaya itu untuk mencurahkan semua yang mengganjal.

"Hei, kenapa liat aku terus?" Johnny melupakan eksistensi Taeil disebelahnya. Juga tak sadar melamun sambil memandangnya.

"Kamu mau _tteok_ juga?" Taeil menatap geli ke arah Johnny sebelum kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke wajah Johnny. "Jangan lihat aku begitu."

Taeil mengangkatnya untuk dia peluk. "John, kamu hangat ya." Diakhir bulan November ini Taeil memakai pakaian tipis dan lupa membawa jaket atau jumper? Yang benar saja! Johnny jadi ada rasa ingin memukul kepalanya.

 _Ugh..._

Dan ketika tubuhnya terasa ringan lagi, dia berubah transparan lagi. Badan besarnya benar-benar membungkus seluruh pundak Taeil. Meskipun Taeil tidak pernah paham, tidak pernah tau. Bahwa dalam hati Johnny menikmati pelukannya.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pelukan, membagi kehangatan. Dinginnya November sore ini sudah tak lagi memasuki atmosfer mereka.

Dan ketika Taeil mendongak. Mungkin pertama kalinya tatapan mereka bertemu. Manik tegas Johnny dengan mata sayu Taeil. Tak ada yang berkutik. Masing-masing menatap pupilnya seolah mencari dasar.

 _Apa Taeil spesial?_ Dia tidak spesial.

Matanya itu bukan mata yang seperti milik Siyeon.

Tapi sore ini berbeda. Kala angin dengan anggun menerbangkan daun, juga membelai rambut mereka.

Jemari milik Johnny mungkin nakal. Bergerak tanpa perintah. Menelusuri dahinya, turun mencapai mata. Mengelus kelopaknya hati-hati seolah benda pusaka. Johnny rasa makin lama tubuhnya makin solid, makin jelas.

"Youngho..."

Ketika angin sekali lagi membelai rambut mereka. Apa yang salah dengan sore itu?

* * *

Ugh...

Tugas dan semuanya, sibuk sekali. Ini sudah waktunya untuk update, yeay! Aku berharap bisa update paling cepatnya sepuluh hari sekali. Tapi sepertinya sulit sekali ya...

Janjinya kubalas review untuk bagian 3 dan 4. Okay! Bagi yang punya akun, balasan bagian 3 sudah ada di PM kalian. Dikirim lewat aplikasi android.

Selebihnya kubalas sekarang. Jangan sungkan untuk tanya-tanya!

#Bagian 3

BabyA: Dalam fiksi pun aku gak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan _ngalor_ _ngidul_ ini huhu. Kita ini sama randomnya /tos! Itu masa lalu Taeil! Jawabannya sudah ada di bagian selanjutnya ya (aku tau ini terlambat)

9798: Jangan bilang begitu ㅠㅠ tapi terimakasih sudah suka fiksi ini!

John's Daughther: Huaaa, sebenarnya aku nyaman-nyaman saja dipanggil author, tapi terserah kamu panggil aku apa (ruby panggilan bagus juga) terima kasih suka fiksi ini, dan juga aku harap aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak akan memasukkan member lain pada fiksi ini, ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya. Oke, tidak akan dibahas. Tapi kalau kamu mau berkawan, yuk PM ! Rencananya aku akan buat instagram juga. Atau askfm? Pokoknya nanti!

#Bagian 4

John D-J: Sudah dilanjutttt, dan hidup Taeil tidak punya misteriii (tapi terlihatnya seperti itu)

.75470: ah... Gimana jelaskannya yah. Intinya Taeil menelpon seseorang, dan dia marah tapi Johnny tak bisa dengar...

Susah jelaskannyaaaa

9798: Tidak banyak yang terjadi, sejauh ini belum terlihat !

CottonCandy98: Johnny bukan kucing yang imut! Dan apakah Taeil marah marah karena pekerjaannya? Kenapa ya? Hohoho *sumpah ini bukan seperti hal yang harus dipenasarankan

chuu97: Taeil punya orang yang dia suka?

Lebih tepatnya belum hihihi

Aulyani269: kenapa yaaa? Ditunggguuuu

Sekedar tambahan: aku belum menulis satu pun bagian untuk chapter 6 (tidak seperti biasanya) dan tugas, les, pm, belajar itu merenggut semuanya yang kupunya untuk menulis chapter baru. Waktu, kenyamanan, inspirasi, keahlian, semuanya.

Minggu ini, ada banyak presentasi dan tugas esai, juga ulangan harian, ya ampun-

Wabah WB mendekat!

* * *

Deleted Scene: Apa yang kamu lakukan?!

Johnny heran ketika semuanya terhenti. Iya, waktu berhenti. Daun-daun yang harusnya sudah sampai ke tanah masih menggantung diudara. Burung-burung yang tidak bisa diam sekarang seperti manekin. Vincent muncul, terbang kearahnya.

"John!" Air mukanya panik. Seolah rumahnya baru saja habis dirampok semua. "Kenapa kamu berubah pada wujud semula? Padahal Tuan tak menyuruh aku untuk melaksanakannya?"

"Mana kutahu." Dia menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. Tapi jelas, Vincent adalah mahluk menjengkelkan.

"Ayo kita kembali!" Tangannya lentik sekali. Meliuk-liuk membentuk pola. Hingga akhirnya cahaya mirip gerbang terbentuk. "Ayo, Johnny! Masuk!"

Dengan ragu, dia menuruti. Melangkahkan kakinya, yang entah akan menuju kemana. Makin jauh langkahnya makin menyusut juga tubuhnya. Dia menutup mata. Terus berjalan dampai akhirnya dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"John, kamu hangat ya." Matanya masih menutup. "Ayo kita kembali ke restoran."


	6. Secangkir Kopi

Stranger Love © Saturdae Night

NCT © SM Entertainment

.

.

.

Bagian 6

" Secangkir Kopi "

* * *

Langit malam membuat Johnny makin kalut. Bintang-bintang seperti tumpah pada kanvas gelap. Angin yang mulai dingin membeku.

Penghangat kamar Taeil mendadak rusak selepas mereka pulang bekerja. Ventilasi pun banyak menghembus angin. Mereka terlalu ceroboh untuk melewati ramalan cuaca.

Taeil berkali-kali menaikkan selimutnya yang tebal. Diisi oleh lapuk tua. Berkali-kali juga mengganti posisi tidurnya. Johnny tidak bisa tidur. Maniknya tetap terbuka. Bukan soal masalah dingin yang masih bisa dia tahan.

Masalah?

Ada banyak permasalahan dalam kehidupan Johnny. Bergilir, datang dan pergi. Pagi dan malam. Terus berputar. Dia punya banyak masalah yang harus dipusingkan.

Sampai rasanya lelah sekali. Johnny menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya, setiap nafasnya sangat berat. Banyak masalah dia pikul sendiri. Seperti Tuhan bukan bertindak adil padanya.

Kamu salah.

Johnny salah. Johnny sesungguhnya tidak sekedar tau apa yang berdiri dibalik gunung besar yang ia daki. Atau ujung apa di lautan yang ia arungi.

Kamu tidak lebih tau dari aku.

Johnny tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dia berjalan keluar. Pintu kamar sengaja mudah dibuka untuk ukurannya. Juga pintu utama yang entah kenapa bisa dia lewati. Duduk di teras menatap taburan bintang.

Ada banyak kejadian. Dia evaluasi. Beberapa hari kebelakang. Meski belum genap setengah dari yang dijanjikan rasanya sudah cukup sekali.

Sepuluh hari, dan dia sudah melewati tiga.

Tujuh hari kemudian pun dia tidak datang membawa misi apa-apa. Cukup tonton dan pelajari.

Apa yang salah dari hidup Johnny?

Dia tampan, pintar dan kaya. Apapun bisa dia lakukan.

Tuan, Johnny bahkan tidak tahu sebesar apa dosanya, sengeri apa bisa sampai dihukum begini.

Dan Taeil merupakan penghapus dosanya. Ya ampun, Johnny. Kamu harus ingat.

 _Jadi aku harus bersamanya selepas ini._ Johnny, oh Johnny. Apa yang di masa lalu dan apa yang di masa sekarang tidaklah sama. Tapi Johnny, oh Johnny. Takdirmu tidak bisa diubah.

Salju pertama turun tepat diawal Desember.

Sampai saat ini, semua masih terasa mimpi.

Sesaat, kucing itu berubah lagi pada wujud asalnya. Dia benar-benar tidak punya kendali atas semua. Berubah wujud tiba-tiba bukan jadi pertanyaan.

Dan saat dia berdiri menatap salju pertama, remaja berseragam SMA sedang menatapnya dengan hidung memerah kedinginan.

Tapi itu seperti Taeil.

"Taeil?"

Taeil-ku?

Johnny menghampirinya. Tapi remaja itu sudah lari keluar pekarangan rumah.

"Moon Taeil!"

Johnny ikut berlari, tapi terhenti saat dia kehilangan arah. Remaja itu sudah menghilang dibelokan, pergi meninggalkannya.

Udara makin menggila. Suhu pasti sudah minus. Demi bulan yang bersinar malam ini, serta salju yang turun malam ini. Dia harus kembali.

Setelah maniknya tidak menangkap suatu mahluk lagi, dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Akalnya juga ikut menggila sepertinya. _Halusinasi._ _Masa_ malam-malam Taeil berpakaian seragam SMA begitu?

Langkahnya gontai saat dia pulang memasuki pekarangan rumah. Di depan pintu, kucing abu-abu meringkuk tertidur. Johnny mengelus bulu kepalanya yang terasa lembut.

"Halo, John."

Langit malam membuat Johnny kalut.

Dibalik deru nafasnya yang mengeluarkan asap itu. Ada seribu macam rasa penasaran yang harus dituntaskan.

Demi apapun, Moon Taeil.

* * *

 _Halo, John._

 _Apa kabar?_

 _Aku sudah dengar semua dari papa. Aku kira kamu tak sebodoh itu untuk pergi._

 _Aku mengerti, tapi papa benar-benar beruntung punya kau, dan kau harus kembali adik-ku._

 _Kau tahu papa selalu bijak. Ku harap, kelak kau juga._

 _Di malam natal, aku dan Joohyun noona-mu akan punya pesta. Tolong datang._

 _Nenek sudah marah-marah, papa cemas, tapi mama yang paling khawatir._

 _John. Aku ingat tentang jas yang kau berikan cantik sekali. Malam natal ini bawa hadiah untuk-ku juga._

 _Aku rindu Youngho-ku yang manis..._

 _Selamat natal!_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Joseph_

* * *

Johnny tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasa kopi bisa asik kala semanis ini. Maksudnya dia penggemar _Americano, tanpa gula._ Dan tiap kepulan asap yang menyentuh hidung, rasanya spesial sekali.

Dan kamu akan lebih tau _rasa spesial_ itu, ketika akhirnya kalian berdua duduk berhadapan, membuat balon canggung.

Kepulan asap masih setia menabrak hidung Johnny yang merah. Mungkin, udara disini tidak sedingin diluar tapi belum cukup untuk menghangatkan diri.

Jadinya si tuan rumah duduk disinggasana kesenangannya sambil menaruh kopi panas. Johnny boleh tertawa kalau dia mau. Ketika rasa dirasa suasananya aneh sekali.

 _Akhirnya_ , dia berucap dalam hati. _Kami berdua ada untuk saling berbincang._

Mungkin pertama kali. Dua kali sebenarnya dihitung dengan kejadian _itu_ , tapi kalau Taeil masih ingat. Johnny gugup sekali. Taeil juga begitu sepertinya. Bola-bola canggung makin melebar.

Sesekali hanya seruputan kopi yang langsung melebur kelidah. Mereka lupa rasa panasnya. Cuma memikirkan hal-hal acak, lalu matanya sibuk ke sana-ke mari mencari objek pandang.

"Ini terdengar seperti orang bodoh." Johnny akhirnya memecah semuanya. Mungkin percakapan memang harus dimulai darinya. "Taeil, aku tahu namamu. Kemudian datang dipekarangan rumahmu sambil mengelus si bantal abu milikmu itu. Ini konyol tapi aku bukan penguntit." Dia risih sebenarnya ketika si lawan bicara terkikik.

"Aku _ngerti_ kok, Younho. Aku senang kamu masih ingat aku."

Sekarang dia tambah risih lagi.

Johnny makin tak mengerti. Tuan sedang mempermainkannya atau bagaimana? Dia lebih senang bila seseorang datang kepadanya, berucap bahwa dia telah mati.

Daripada terkurung dilabirin ini, Johnny tidak cukup mengerti.

"Aku Johnny Seo, omong-omong." Dia berkata, harap-harap itu tidak melenyapkan simpul diwajahnya. "Maaf ya, malam ini kamu terganggu karena aku."

Kemudian canggung lagi pada keduanya. Johnny punya banyak topik. _Yang umum-umum saja sebenarnya._ Tapi dia tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk memulai. Juga Taeil, yang sepertinya kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Takut-takut ada yang salah olehnya.

Pipinya memerah tiba-tiba, kalau Johnny tidak salah lihat. Suhu diluar _beneran_ sedang gila. Taeil jadi kedinginan sepeti itu. "Kamu akan pergi lagi kah?" Dia mencicit. _Ah iya._

Johnny bahkan lupa. Setiap kali wujudnya jadi lebih tinggi, setiap kali tubuhnya menjadi solid, pria biru akan selalu ada menjemputnya bercampur wajah cemas. Vincent selalu seperti itu.

"Ya, jika..." Dia memastikan dulu kepada jam digital disudut ruangan. Mungkin Vincent akan datang dalam tujuh sampai sepuluh menit lagi. "Sebentar lagi. Aku akan pergi."

Tapi dia tau bahwa Taeil telah mengerahkan semuanya pada malam itu.

Ketika raut wajahnya berubah,

"Kamu... boleh aku cium kamu?"

"Gimana?"

Sekiranya ada seribu macam rasa penasaran yang Johnny punya dan harus dia tuntaskan segera. Demi apapun, Moon Taeil

* * *

"Pagi."

Suasana hati Johnny campur aduk. Dari tadi malam sampai pagi ini. Dari wujud kucingnya, tahu begitu dia pura-pura _ngotot_ saja tidak mau diajak ke kedai.

"Paman, kenapa kesal begitu?"

Johnny tidak kesal. Tapi dia... apa ya? Dia juga tidak mengerti. Pokoknya campur-campur.

"Paman jelek. Jam mahalmu itu hilang ya? Atau bagaimana?"

Kadang Siyeon kesal juga. Inginnya musuhan terus sama dia. Tapikan paman kucingnya itu kasihan nanti. Kemarin saja mukanya pucat begitu kala peri makanan datang untuk iseng.

Johnny memang tidak bisa semudah itu untuk mengerti.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan dewasa!" Tiba-tiba dia menyalak. Suara-suara dikepalanya sudah buat dia pusing.

"Aku _nggak!"_ Siyeon menghela napas. "Ah, sudahlah."

Johnny butuh pelampiasan atas segalanya. Tapi Siyeon bukan hal yang mungkin. Cewek tingkat akhir _junior high_ itu terlalu dini untuk mengerti.

Untuk mengerti segalanya.

Perasaan campur-campur itu-

Padahal sama halnya. Johnny tidak mengerti. Tidak _mau_ mengerti.

"Kalau ada masalah dilepaskan saja, paman."

Kucing abu itu mengacuhkannya. Matanya bergulir kesana-kemari, ogah merespon.

Siyeon masih memotong daun bawang menjadi kecil. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya sedang berada dikebun belakang. Taeil memilih menyibukkan diri mengelap elastase. Toko harus buka tiga jam lagi, masih lama. Cukuplah untuk membuat sepanci besar _tteok_.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terlibat lebih lama Siyeon."

Suara _tak tuk tak tuk_ dia memotong bahan-bahan menggema keseluruh penjuru. Mengalahkan bisingnya suara kendaraan diluar yang sesekali lewat. Kakek pengantar koran sudah lewat setelah memberi salam.

Sedamai itu dunia pagi ini.

"Aku ingin kembali pada wujud asalku. Pada kehidupan awalku. Pada rumahku. Kalian orang aneh. Aku ingin lepas."

Johnny tak mau mengakui sesuatu yang dia tau ada pada dirinya. Dia ini minim pengetahuan tentang ekspresi, dan perasaan.

"Lantas kenapa kamu berubah seperti ini? Dikutuk seperti ini?"

"Karena aku... serakah?" Johnny tertawa.

"Maka inilah balasanmu, paman. Cukup lihat dan pelajari. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Kamu pasti berbuat lebih."

"Bahkan sudah terlalu jauh, Siyeon. Aku capek. Dan aku gak serakah." Johnny menghela napas. "Oke, mungkin aku memang mengharapkan lebih tentang kekuasaan dalam perusahaan. Tapi yakin, memimpin adalah bakatku. Hanya saja anak bungsu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus. Kakakku diberi separuhnya, kenapa? Bahkan dia lebih tertarik mengelap semua perkusinya sampai lalat pun tergelincir diatasnya."

"Kau pasti akan tahu, paman. Jika serakah bukan alasannya, kamu perlu mengerti."

Cobalah mengerti.

Kemudian pada malam itu...

Johnny mengeluh karena lagi, ia terbangun saat gelap gulita.

Lampu di ruang depan terang menyala. Taeil disana. Beserta serakan kertas dan segelas kopi. Taeil selalu suka kopi susu. _Mungkin dia sedang melanjutkan naskahnya, mungkin._

Atau saja membongkar surat. Yang jelas dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, frustasi. Kemudian dia menarik kedua pahanya terlipat menyatu, dan membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam, terisak.

 _Taeil menangis?_ Ada apa gerangan?

Kedua kalinya, kedua kalinya dia terlihat menangis seperti akan rapuh. Tapi dia berusaha tegar lagi.

 _Tak apa. Manusia punya batas untuk menampung emosinya._ Dan ketika dindingnya hancur, tak bisa menampung lagi, air mata akan mengalirkannya. Melepaskan apa yang harus dilepaskan.

 _Tak apa._ Menangis bukan berarti kamu lemah. Tapi seseorang, jelas dibutuhkan untuk sekedar memberinya dukungan. Siapa?

"Youngho."

Siapa Youngho?

"Maaf."

Kenapa maaf?

"Rindu."

Mengapa rindu?

"Youngho, rasanya sudah terlalu jauh."

Isak tangisnya makin menggema, juga tarikan pada segenggam helai rambutnya. Siapa tau bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit. Percuma.

"Aku ingin roda ini berhenti."

Kenapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini?

Awalnya mungkin dari malam kemarin.

"Kamu... Boleh aku cium kamu?"

"Gimana?"

Pria kecil itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, enggan mengulang kalimat. Lagipula, mencium orang asing bukanlah hal etis. Tapi biarlah ego, katanya.

"Cium kamu. Dibibir."

Johnny melebarkan pupilnya. _Berani sekali._ Bahkan untuk orang yang salah mengira namanya?

"Maaf? Aku-"

"Ciuman selamat tinggal. Kamu bilang kamu harus pergi." Ucapnya terlihat gusar. Seperti ini benar-benar hal terakhir. "Oke?"

Johnny melirik kepada jam digital, sekali lagi. Sekitar empat menit lagi sebelum Vincent akhirnya datang. Dia mengangguk.

Cowok kecil itu bergegas memutari meja, memegang pipi Johnny dan mempertemukan bibir mereka tiba-tiba. Hanya tempel.

Johnny kaget bukan main. Tapi tangannya juga bertengger mengusap pipi halus Taeil. Yang satu lagi membawa paha Taeil, gestur mengajaknya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Detik berikutnya berubah menjadi agak intens. Johnny meraup bibir Taeil seolah itu stroberi yang manis. Lawannya juga ikut mencicipi bibir bawah Johnny.

Tak kuasa dia, tak kuasa. Air matanya jatuh. Johnny tak tega pun menghentikannya. Dia khawatir ada yang salah. "Hei? Kau baik? Ini berlebihan?"

"Kalian terlihat sama." Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar meski sedekat ini. Dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan. "Berjanji untuk kembali, tuan asing."

Johnny menatap manik Taeil. Sedekat ini. Matanya punya pantulan seorang lelaki. Itu dirinya. Tapi Johnny tak merasa demikian pada malam itu.

Dan sekali lagi, Johnny mengecup bibirnya. Kedua kelopaknya. Juga jidatnya. Sesaat sebelum bunyi 'plop' terdengar. Vincent sudah menunggu dengan wajah cemas. Selalu seperti itu.

"Aku pergi." Mereka berdiri dari posisi awal. Mata Taeil sembab meskipun matanya sudah tak mengeluarkan air lagi. Johnny masih asik memandangnya. "Aku akan kembali."

Johnny keluar diantar Taeil. Dia pergi kearah tikungan di jalan. Vincent akan membuka portal untuknya, menuju beberapa jam yang lalu, dan semua orang melupakan segalanya.

* * *

Haloooooo

Akhirnya bisa update lagi, meski ini lebih pendek yah dan juga telat dari yang biasanya hehe.

Sebagai bonus kukasih momen Johnil (inipun harus kurombak alurnya. Kalian bakal mati lumutan kalau nungguin interaksi intim mereka dalam fiksi ini)

Dannnn juggaaaa tebak, Johnny Seo dan Youngho itu ternyata bukanlah orang yang sama! 😱😱😱

Lalu siapa itu Youngho? Adakah korelasinya dengan Johnny?

Juga ada surat dari Joseph untuk Johnny hari ini. Natal nanti Johnny harus berkunjung!

Masih ada kira kiraaaaaaaaa

(Sedang menghitung)

Enam hari lagi untuk kucing John tinggal. Dia harus bisa bertahan, dan bisa mengerti *ekhem* 🌚🌚🌚

Tapi kutegaskan, Johnny punya karakter yang tidak banyak mengerti ekspresi.  
Itu sebabnya fiksi ini begitu berbelit belit dan mencoba untuk tidak langsung kepoinnya menjelaskan semua apa yang dari Johnny lihat. Bukan perasaan yang terlalu dalam seperti itu (yang satu ini sulit ya. Bahkan aku gak tau sudah sampai pada titik itu apa belum)

Oke! Seperti biasa aku bicara banyak sekali!

Sampai ketemu lagi dibagian berikutnyaaaa!

Psttt: fiksi ini juga sudah dipublish di wattpad!


End file.
